What if?
by rumbleroarthetalkinglion
Summary: What would have happened if Fred and George didn't escape from Hogwarts? What would they do? What would change in their lives? What if Fred found himself falling for the unimaginable...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, it's based on Harry Potter and The Order Of The Pheonix. It's a Fred/Hermione story, and based on what would have happened if the Spell didn't work to get their brooms. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- If this was mine, I'd be rich. But I'm not.**

**Chapter 1**

_"George," said Fred. "I think we've outgrown full-time education."_

_"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself." said George lightly._

_"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred._

_"Definitely," said George._

_And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands, and said together:_

_"Accio brooms!"_

A light chuckle ecoed around the silent room. Fred and George looked around expectantly.

"Do you really think," giggled Umbridge in an unnearving girly laugh, "That I could be out-smarted by two, pathetic little children?"

The twins faces had turned deathly pale, and George had broken out in a sweat. Fred on the other hand, did what he always did when nervous, was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I put a barrier on all exits in my office. Door, windows, even the fireplace. There's no way your poor excuse of brooms could get out."

Fred looked around at her, and gulped. He looked like he was about to say something, but his words got chocked in his throat. Everybody there to witness had took a step forward to get a better view, eager to see what was about to unfold, although all of the Gryffindors, and the majority of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were shaking with nerves for the twins.

"Miss!" Suddenly called out a voice. Fred and George both looked around for the quiet, undeniably feminine and familiar voice. Hermione Granger had took a step into the center of the circle surrounding the twins and Umbridge. "Miss," She repeated "If there's a barrier, then how can people get in and out?"

Umbridge had swung round to face the worried, pale-faced girl. "Uh, and there I was thinking you were actually quite smart. Despite your ability to be a menace. It allows people to pass through. How else will people be able to enter and exit my office for punishment? Like how you will be on Friday evening. Detention Miss Granger."

Hermione stepped back, hidding herself in the crowd, tears evident in her eyes.

"Headmistress!" This voice was eager, and came from Filch's mouth. "Can I do it now? I have the whips! Please, Headmistress?!"

"No, I don't think so." Umbridge had a fakely sweet smile on her face, one that if you didn't know the evil woman, would give the illusion that she was in a perfectly happy mood, discussing the weather, perhaps, not the possible whipping of two teenage boys. "No, not every students here. I mean, a whipping of two of the most troublesome pupils would really drill in the seriousness of their actions. I think tonight shall be fine. In the Great Hall. Yes, that will be sufficiant. Right after dinner." Umbridge was practically mumbling to herself, then to Filch, as if some devious plan was going through her mind.

"But-but Headmistress! What if they were to escape?" Filch's face was crest-fallen, and his voice was filled with dissapointment, that mirrored the expression on most of the Slytherin's faces.

"Oh, they won't. Trust me. Not unless they want their punishment to double, and occur every night for the rest of the term."

These words caused both twins to start shaking, and grasp each other in fear.

"Am I understood?" Umbridge asked, her eyes iciy. "Well am I?!" She snapped, making the boys nod their heads, and several of the younger pupils to jump in fear.

"Very well. You will now all be escourted to your Common Rooms by the prefects. Except from Gryffindor. I think I shall take them to the Fat Lady myself. Go! Now!" Everybody quickly scappered, following each other in a mad rush to escape Umbridge's glare.

"Right! Gryffindor! Follow me!" The journey to the tower seemed to take twice as long as usual. Everybody was silent, reeling at what just happened. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione walked in a row together, not daring to whisper a word to one another, trying not to risk punishment, or more detention in Hermione's case.

When they reached the picture of the Fat Lady, that gaurded the Common Room, and Umbridge had spat out the pass word (Major Purtunia) many people ran up to their dorms. If you listened closely to the girls staircase, you'd be able to her the slight sniffles and sighs of most of the girls. The twins were quite wanted amongst the girls of the four houses, even some of the members of Slytherin, and it was predicted that was just occured would have broken most of their hearts. Very few dwindled around the Common Room, those including Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati. The latter four were only there to listen in on the conversation, to be aware of the exact details behind what had happened. The others, though, needed to fully discuss what had just happened.

"Well," Mumbled Fred, before collapsing into a sofa, George shortly following.

"Fred! George!" Called out Ginny, tears spilling down her face.

"It's ok. We haven't fainted." Said Fred.

"Not yet, at least." Said George.

"How can you joke about something like that?" Murmed Neville. He himself looked close to fainting. Judging by Neville's past concerning his parents torture, any form of pain must bring back terrible memories.

"Easy. Gotta stay optimistic," started Fred.

"'Cos if we get depressed,"

"Then she wins."

"And we can't have that,

"Can we?" They ended together. Lavender and Pavarti giggled, and Lavender sat up on her knees from the floor where she was sitting. She started stroking the first twin's arm that she could reach (Georges) only for him to pull it away in shock. "Your both so brave!" Pavarti squealed, batting her eyelashes.

"Right," Hermione said, looking at the girls in disbelief. She sat on the arm of the chair next to Fred, and Ginny did the same next to George. Neville stayed standing, but Ron and Harry sank into plush armchairs. Dean and Seamus were sitting on the floor, next to Lavender and Pavarti. They sub-conciously had made a semi-circle around the twins, waiting patiently for them to tell their story.

"So..." started Harry, after an uncomfortable amount of silence. "You gonna tell us what happened?"

"Well, first, we might wanna get Lee." The second George had said these words, Dean was bounding up the stairs to the twins dorm. Within seconds, he had returned with Lee trailing after him. One glance at him, and you could see his eyes were rimmed red. It took everyone aback to see he had been crying. They'd never seen him - or any sign that he had been- crying before.

"I guess, since there's no escape, we have to sort stuff out about the shop." He said, sitting on the arm of the chair next to Harry.

"Yeah, we'll have to owl the Landlord, ask if there's a way we can push our moving in later." said Fred.

"It's gonna cause problems, but we have no choice." added George.

"Shop?!" asked Ron, a tone of mixture and excitment.

"Yep. It's official now. We three are the proud owners of Weasleys Wizarding Weezes down Diagon Alley."

"We were going to fly off, and get it up and running."

"No chance of that now, eh?" George said, his eyes filled with disappointment.

"Oh Fred, George," said Hermione, sympathetically. She knew how much they wanted to own a joke shop, and their dream was so close to becoming a reality. "I'm so sorry for you guys."

"Oh, don't say sorry! In fact-" Fred said.

"We should be saying sorry to you!"

"And thanking you!"

"You wonderful-"

"Beautiful-"

"Amazing thing!" They finished together, alternating their lines. Hermione couldn't help but blush when Fred said she was beautiful especially. She had always found herself to be quite plain, no where near a beauty, although ever since her teeth had been altered, something her parents had refused to do despite being dentists, she was further away from the line of ugly, and closer to being average. Plus a compliment from one of the most lusted after boys in the school, it was an utter privalige. Before she could continue with her thoughts on her appearance though, Fred and pulled her of the arm of the couch onto his lap, and had enveloped her into a hug, only to be lifted from him, and placed onto George to recieve the same treatment.

"Merlin! Boys I only pointed out an educated statement!" She slid of Georges lap onto the floor, and squeezed herself between Lavender and Seamus. Pavarti and Lavender were ogling at her, as if she's polyjuiced herself into a cat again! "Guys..." She whispered.

"You did it in our defence!"

"And that makes you the best person in the world!"

Fred said the last line, and while George turned his head to Ginny to reassure her that 'It was only a whipping, and we'd get a lot worse from mum when she finds out!' Fred kept his gaze on Hermione. It was unnearving, and she turned to meet his blue eyes with her brown ones, only for him to look away.

_Very strange..._ She thought.

**A/N- Read and Review! Opinions are very welcome, along with ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I just wanna say thank you to the people who have favorited and followed this story, it's only been a chapter, and a few of you all ready have! So thanks, I hope I don't disappoint!

Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling. I don't own the characters, or the books. I just own my own little plot. Kay? Good.

Chapter 2

Fred couldn't help himself. He found that whenever Hermione averted her gaze, that his own eyes were drawn to her. It wasn't in a way of lust, or desire; no, he saved those looks for the girl that had captivated his heart, Angelina. But, ever since Hermione spoke out in front of people, it had earned her a great deal of respect. Fred had always respected her; with everything she's done previously, it was hard not to. She was a strong girl. Maybe it was because it was in his defence, he wasn't sure. Something about her since that moment, it just captivated him.

_Maybe there are more layers to the nerdy book-worm_... he thought.

Hermione was a book-worm. There was no denying it. She was never seen without a book, normally several hundred pages long, only to have a different one the next day, making it evident the previous one was completed. But ever since her fourth year, the nerdy side of her had decreased, now dwindling to nothing. She'd developed a curvy figure, that most girls would lust after. With her giant, chocolate brown eyes, and thick eyelashes, her eyes were her most desirable attribute. But then there was those full lips, high cheekbones, skinny, long legs. Well, let's just say, Viktor Krum was ahead of the crowd in taking her to the Yule Ball. If people looked past the slightly bushy hair, and ability to answer nearly every question imaginable, then she'd definitely have an interesting love life.

"Fred... Fred!" George's impatient voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"Wha- What happened?" Nearly everyone's eyes were trained on him. It appeared that he's gone to a completely different world thinking about Hermione. He sneaked a glance at her, and she was staring at him too. He got the sudden idea that maybe she could read minds and see what people were thinking, as she was blushing and had a knowing look on her face. The very thought caused his to blush slightly as well, and cough slightly.

"We were just saying, there's only a bit until-until dinner." Ginny choked on her words, knowing what was about to occur after our meal.

"Hey," Fred said soothingly. Ginny was very protective of her family, especially the twins. She got on closest with them, out of all her siblings, and vise versa. "It's ok, we'll be fine. Honestly, don't worry about us."

"Yeah, it'll take more then what that bitch doles out to stop us!" Added George, in a determinedly chirpy voice. He was pale though and had broken out in another sweat.

"Five more minutes..." murmured Lee.

* * *

Everybody knew there was trouble if Ron Weasley wasn't even stuffing his face with an food in his vicinity. The majority of the Hall were struggling to have a decent meal that night, but the fact that Ron had nothing was a worrying thought. He was tinged slightly green, and his eyes were wide. He kept on stealing nervous glances at the twins, who were attempting to make jokes, but weren't eating either. The Weasley boys were known for their ravishing appetite.

The only people who managed to eat a decent proportion were the Slytherins and the teachers, who chatted together, and seemed blissfully unaware as to what was about to occur.

When everyone's food had disappeared from their plates, Umbridge took a stand at the podium that was, until recently, occupied by Dumbledore.

"Ah hem!" She coughed lightly, creating an eerie silence that was unusual for the students of Hogwarts. If someone was to walk past the door, they'd assume there was nobody inside. "Ah hem," She repeated, before continuing. "I would kindly ask for all teachers to exit the hall please, and retreat to the Staff room or their chambers. I need to discuss something with all pupils in private."

Some teachers immediately left the room, thinking nothing of her odd request, like Snape and Professor Binns. However, some others stayed and put up a protest, such as Mcgonagall and Professor Sprout.

"Dolores, I'd like to be fully aware as to what my house will be discussing. They are, after all, my house. They're my responsibility." Said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Minerva, are you Headmistress?" Before Professor Mcgonagall could reply, Umbridge had snapped out, "No! Now unless you want to loss your position at this school, which you are hanging on to by the skin of your teeth, I'd leave now with out saying another word!"

She looked deeply offended to be addressed to in that manner, but Mcgonagall thought better then to say anything, and hastily left, to be shortly followed by the other few Professors that had stayed behind.

When everybody that wasn't a pupil had left the room, Umbridge crossed the room, and called out to the empty hallway, "Filch!" He practically skipped into the room in joy, muttering something about how 'they were finally getting their come-uppence' and it 'was what they deserved.' The pupils eyes were drawn to the large leather whips that he was holding in his hands.

Umbridge and him walked back along the aisle, in between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Filch swished a whip behind him, narrowly missing several students. As Umbridge passed by Hermione and Harry, who were sitting next to each other, she stopped. Then, she leaned in and muttered darkly, "This will be you three before you know it." Pointing a perfectly manicured finger at first Harry, then Hermione and finally Ron, who was opposite Harry. She continued walking along, smiling primly as if nothing had occurred.

"Did she just... threaten you?!" Asked Ginny, sitting next to Ron. Hermione nodded in disbelief.

_Surely this was not aloud!_

"Right!" Called out Umbridge when she had reached the podium again. "Frederick Gideon Weasley, and George Fabian Weasley! Come here! Now!" She snapped in a snobbish voice. Reluctantly, the twins stood up with their heads held high, despite being completely pale. "Good boys, you didn't try and escape. Maybe you do have brains after all." She murmured They both blushed at the insult, and looked sheepish. Hermione flooded with anger! _How dare she?! They're extremely intelligent They may not have got a lot of OWLS but the ones they did get were the ones they required for the joke shop, she had come to realize. Plus, their pranks took a lot of effort and work! Didn't she understand the process that went into making them?!_ Hermione was taken aback by her thoughts. She'd always just considered their pranks as mischief and troublesome never truly appreciating the genius that went behind them. She couldn't help but think she'd get to again.

"Boy's take of your robes." Fred and George exchanged a confused glance, before doing as she said. They were wearing their scruffy school shirt, that was covered in gunpowder. _Gunpowder..._ Hermione wondered. _Must be their pranks._

"Now, take of your ties and shirts." Several boys wolf whistled at Umbridge's words, but immediately stopped when she glared at the audience at large. Many people were puzzled, was she planning on them strip-teasing or something?

They boys rid of their shirts, revealing their well toned torso's. Hermione couldn't help but keep her eyes trained of Fred's muscled stomach more then Georges, despite the severity of the situation.

"Now, turn around. I will proceed to whip you in turn. If one of you complains, this will occur again tomorrow night too. Before each whipping I will ask if you have learnt you lesson. Reply with a no, and I will continue. I am willing to stay here and punish you late into the night. Filch, hand me a whip, and we shall begin."

Filch passes over probably the largest one available. His eyes lit up, knowing that the boys that had caused him so much trouble for the past seven tears were finally getting reprimanded for their actions. She didn't hesitate to walk towards George and strike the leather across his back, proceeding to do the same to Fred.

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

Together, the twins said, "Never."

A sharp inhale went through the crowd, knowing that if they'd just said yes then this would be over.

"Oh please." Muttered Harry. "If they said yes, she'd do it anyway." Ginny was in tears, along with many of the girls in the room; Ron had his arm around her shoulder, comforting her. Hermione nodded at Harry's words. In her mind, the boys were being the bravest people she'd ever met, refusing to give in to their beliefs. Immediately, she knew why Umbridge had sent the teachers out side. Even Snape wouldn't be able to sit through this without saying anything.

Umbridge continued to hit them, creating more gasps and tears. Each time she asked if they'd had enough, they'd say "Never." At what seemed the 20th whip, their backs where covered in bloody gashes. George cranned his head around, took one glance at Fred's back and slumped forward, unconscious on the floor. Ron and Lee ran up to the front, not aware of Umbridge's protests. "Miss, he's practically dying here!" Lee and Ron together propped George's limp body up between them.

Umbridge's eyes looked incredibly evil. "Well, since your brothers not here, I guess you'll have to take twice the punishment." Hermione's head was burried in Harry's chest, but at these words, she looked up.

"This has gone too far!" She whispered. Without thinking about the consequences she slid off her bench, wriggled her arm out of Harry's reach, and ran up to the front of the room to where Fred was, barely holding onto consciousness.

"Miss Granger! I suggest you leave here, immediately!" Umbridge snapped.

"No!" Hermione screamed back. Umbridge appeared taken aback by Hermione's outburst, and using her moment of surprise, Hermione swung Fred's arm around her shoulder. It was a struggle, due to his current state, and the fact she was a slip of a girl compared to him. She was about to admit defeat, when the weight next to her decreased. She looked around his body, expecting to see Harry, or Umbridge taking him back to continue her punishment, but to her surprise, she saw none other then Draco!

"Let's get him to the hospital wing." Draco mumbled quietly. Hermione nodded over her initial shock. Together they managed to get him outside, and up several staircases.

"Malfoy... why...?" Hermione started, before getting interrupted.

"My dad punishes me at home too. Normally with the Cruciatus curse, but still... You mention that to anybody Mudblood, and I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Hermione nodded, not bothering to say anything about his Mudblood comment. Struggling, they got to the wing, to see a frantic Madame Pomfrey rushing about frantically Her face was incredibly shocked. When she noticed the three teens in her room, she nodded and said, "They told me someone would probably bring him up soon." Peering over her shoulder, they saw George lying face down on a bed, with Lee and Ron sitting next to him. They walked towards him, and gently loward Fred into the bed next to him. Draco stepped back, and leaned in close to Hermione. "Not a word!" He hissed, before leaving.

"What was that about? Why was Malfoy here?" Ron asked extremely confused. Hermione took Fred's hand. At this point, he took was passed out. Pressing his palm to her lips, she mumbled, "Don't even ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- A big thank you to my first reviewer, Smithback, thanks for taking the time to read this!**

**And kk1999 - You see corrected, but I won't go into details about that now...**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter, if I did then Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Hedwig, Mad-eye, definitely Lily and James, and very definitely Fred, would be alive.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione desperately wanted to shout out what Draco had told her. It was serious. His dad used an Unforgivable curse on him. Not only was it illegal, but terrible parenting. Draco could probably be taken out of Lucius' custody.

Still, she clamped her lips together, and refused to say anything. If she did, then Lucius and several Deatheaters would be after her, not to mention Draco and his cronies would be after her. Her blood would be spread across the floor before you could say, 'Pumpkin Pastries'!_ Hmm_, thought Hermione, _It's weird. I always call him Draco in my head, but Malfoy and Ferret out loud... Strange_. Oddly enough, that was what engaged the majority of her thoughts. She knew that if she stopped pondering this simple, harmless thought, then she'd be drawn back into reality. Draco's grim life, and the image that was occurring right in front of her.

Poppy Pomfrey was always highly regarded for her work. Generally she thought that there was not a problem that couldn't be fixed by her skilled magic and potional remedies. Today though, she was mistaken. George and Fred, the twins that infuriated her but she'd grown to love, only had bloody slabs as backs. That was honestly the only way to describe it. She salvaged as much skin as possible, then treated most of the least severe cuts with Dittany, causing the skin to grow back, and for the places that the marks previously were to turn a fresh pink, like on a new-born baby. That was the least troublesome. She applied some Dittany again, but all it did was cause some of the deeper gashes to cease bleeding as heavily. Sighing to herself, she knew she had to use Muggle remedies. Using skin from their arms, she created some skin graphs and applied them to their back's, taking the correct medical proccedures. Then, using a spell that speeds up healing process, she applied a tinged green cream onto their raw backs. Despite being unconscious, George let out a subconscious sigh in relief. This one noise caused Hermione to giggle into Fred's palm that was still pressed to her mouth. Hastily, she dropped it to the bed.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, looking up to see her best friend looming above her.

"How she does it. Their skin looks almost perfect. There's gonna be scars, but it pretty much looks brand new." Said Ron, his face an expression of awe.

"Oh why Ronald? Considering being a healer?" Hermione winked at him, knowing that in no way imaginable he would.

"I can see it now, Ron in a healers outfit." Added in Lee from his seat next to George. He had slow tears dripping down his face, but had a small smile. Hermione grinned back, but then turned to face Ron sitting lightly on Fred's bed.

"Oh, come here." He said, and before she could reply, she was pulled into a back-breaking hug. _The third time today..._ It took her back that only a couple of hours ago she was in the Common Room, hugging the twins. It amazed her even more that just this afternoon the red-headed twins had received their fate.

"You're so brave. You know that?" Said a weak voice. Hermione almost jumped into the air in shock. She looked about the room, and saw Fred, struggling to sit up.

"You need rest," chastised Hermione half-heartedly. She crouched down next to his bed, gently but sternly pushing him back down with a hand on his shoulder.

"I can never sleep on my tummy anyway..." he mumbled into his pillow. Hermione giggled weakly, trying to make the situation relaxed, as impossible as it was die to everyone's fear,and sadness and pain. "You are brave you know. You've stood out for me twice today. Thank you." He lightly kissed her forehead, before rubbing her hair.

"Just... just get some sleep, ok?" She pleaded, smiling slightly. He nodded slightly, before relaxing his muscles. Within seconds, his natural deep breathing filled the room, different from the silence from when he was unwillingly asleep. Ginny, Harry, Angelina (who burst into tears at the sight of both of them), Katie, Alicia, Neville and Luna entered the room shortly after. They all spent their time muttering reassuring words, or caressing foreheads and hair. Hermione looked at them all, and a part of her wanted to scream at them. Well, maybe not Harry and Ginny. Ginny was in no state to do much, and Harry was undoubtedly comforting her. _Where were you?_ She thought menacingly, _Where were you when they were hanging onto life by a thread? They needed us, and you cowards did nothing!_

As if sensing her thoughts, Neville looked up at her. He gave her a look, and in that one look, it spoke what she needed to hear._ I'm sorry._ She couldn't stay mad at Neville; she knew why he hadn't stood up for the twins. In that half an hour of punishment, his whole life probably flashed before his eyes. She didn't blame him for one bit. Silently and unnoticed, she snuck over to him, and gazing upon the the two bodies, she slipped her hand into his. She squeezed it, and in that one squeeze, it spoke what he needed to hear. _It's ok._

**A/N - Please Read and Review! Ideas and criticism are very welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank you for the follows and favourites! It means a lot to me! Also, wow, 7 reviews! I checked last night and it was at 3, which I honestly didn't expect to get, so thank you all! I really love how all of you that've reviewed so far enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer- Yes, because I'm clearly multi-millionaire J.K Rowling, who now spends her time writing fanfictions.**

**Chapter 4**

"Whipping?!" Screeched out the voice of Minevra Mcgonagall. "Are you sure Poppy?!"

Poppy Pomfrey, the medi-witch of Hogwarts, sighed then reluctantly nodded. "It's true. I did treat them myself."

Professor Mcgonagall, who had been previously pacing back and forth across the staff room sunk into a plush, cushioned chair next to Severus Snape, the potions master. He had a look of disgust across his face at what Madam Pomfrey told them. This was practically a miracle, as the only expressions he seemed to possess where smuggness, anger and boredom.

"Is she even aloud to do that?!" Squeeked Professor Flitwick, the charms master of Hogwarts. Again, Madam Pomfrey nodded. A gasp emitted from Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, and Professor Mcgonagall looked close to tears. The topic of gossip was what had happened the previous day in the Great Hall, and everybody was astounded when Madam Pomfrey informed them of Fred and George Weasley's punishment. They were irritating with their constant pranks, but deep down everybody had a slight feeling of love for them, well, except Snape who got as far as tolerating them.

"She must have got permission from the Ministry... Merlin, the last time I saw a pupil get whipped was when the four boys were here! And even then it wasn't as serious! It was just one strike with a ruler across the hand! Albus was even reluctant to do that!" Professor Sprouts words exited her mouth in an upset jumble; she barely even breathed between the words.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the school, an irritated Hermione woke up with a painful crick in her neck. She snapped her head up, only to cause more strain on her sore muscles. She had fallen asleep the previous night slumped forward on an uncomfortable chair, and instantly regretted it. She was about to open her mouth to complain when she saw the ruined bodies of Fred and George. Their backs looked undoubtedly better, but her pain must be minuscule compared to theirs. She looked around the hospital ward, and saw Harry's body deep in slumber at her feet. Neville was on the chair next to her, with Luna curled up in a little ball in his lap. Her head rested on his chest, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked together. Hermione knew they felt something for each other, but they were both reluctant to admit it; Neville at fear of rejection and Luna, amazingly, at lack of confidence!_ Give it a couple months..._ Hermione thought to herself.

Ginny was cuddled up to Fred, lying on the hospital bed next to him, Angelina on his other side. It was a known fact that Fred felt something for Angelina, and she was pleased that she'd finally realized it too. If any family deserved love, it was the Weasley's. It was what bonded them. But Hermione couldn't help but know that somehow, Angelina was going to hurt him. If instinct wasn't enough to go along, then the fact that she was reaching over the side of the bed with one arm, and trailed her hand along Lee's sleepy body, definitely confirmed her suspicions. Lee was too deep in slumber to realize what the 7th year girl was doing; Hermione knew that if he did, he'd immediately stop it. The Weasley's and their best mate Lee were avid followers of the rule, 'Bro's before hoes.' Well, in a slightly less demeaning version of the rule.

Another glance around the room, and Hermione saw that Alicia and Katie were snuggled up to George in a similar way to how Angelina was, just in a more 'friendly' way. Turning around behind her, much to the protests of her sore neck, and Ron was crashed out on a hospital bed. She frowned, mainly at the fact he didn't consider offering her it, and also because if somebody came into the wing for an emergancy, that bed could be crucial. Still, there were plenty of other beds amongst the room... The only people inside, in fact, was their worn down group.

Hermione stood up, and slipped on her shoes which had fallen off her feet in the night. She was creeping over to the door, trying her hardest not to wake anybody, when a voice called out, "Hey, where are you going then?"

_Shit!_ All her efforts were wasted, and she turned around defeated. Fred was sitting up slightly in his bed, causing the two girls next to him to tumble onto their other sides.

"To get changed." She simply answered.

"More like to get some last minute studying in." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, before it dawned on her...

"Crap! First OWL today! Oh, shit, how could I forget?!" She was pacing across the room in worry, while her mind desperately tried to remember everything she'd learnt.

"Hermione Granger?! Cursing?! Who'd ever think we'd see the day!" When he noticed she was close to a panic attack, his voice lost it's teasing note. "You're really worried, aren't you? Come here, it's not that bad." Fred held out his arms to her, and she practically threw herself into them.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to fail completely, I know it." She muttered into his bare chest.

"Honestly Hermione! You're the smartest witch of your age! Really, they're not as bad as you think."

At those words, Hermione pulled away from him, and looked him in the eye, a look of dis-belief. "Really? How many OWLS did you get again? 4?"

"Three, actually!" He called out in a joking way. Hermione burst out laughing, and the burning sensation of worry inside turned into... well, something else. A more relaxed tingling. Fred was experiencing the same sensation, but put it down to having not ate anything in a while. Hermione's fruity cackle filled the room, and it made Fred want to join in laughing with her. He did for a while, before a pillow was thrown at his face.

"Sh'up..." Mumbled a voice from Ron's direction. "I'm tryin' to sleep..." Hermione bounced off Fred's bed, and jumped onto Ron's instead.

"Ronald Weasley, you wake up right this second! We have OWLS today!" At these words, all of the 5th years snapped awake. Fred couldn't help but laugh at their reaction. They all hastily left the room, several voices calling out to Hermione, asking to borrow her notes. This made him frown, his laughter immediately ceasing at the disrespect for her. _She's not just some book, you can't use her to do your work for you!_ He thought angrily. Everybody had left the room by now, but he still faced the doorway with a frown on his face. He assumed everybody had left...

"Fred." Called out a voice. The petite frame of Hermione stepped out from the shadows. "Thank you. I-I hope you get better soon." She looked as if she wanted to say more, but she turned around and left.

* * *

_Fred was right. These are easy._ Hermione thought to herself. It was her last examination, in History of Magic. She felt that she'd done her very best in all her exams. Except perhaps in Astronomy last night. If it wasn't for her quick thinking last night, then Professor Mcgonagall would have been stupified. Hermione was amazed at the fact that her Shield spell had reached far enough to save the Professor, but Hermione didn't put it past her abilities. Still, because of that event, she didn't get a chance to add down the facts that she'd been planning to about the constalations she'd seen.

Hermione was breezing her way through the test. She still had a good half an hour when she'd completed, so she proceeded to add down extra details to expand the answers and achieve the best levels she could. It was almost the end when it happened. Harry collapsed of the chair next to her, and started withering on the floor in pain. He was clutching his forehead too. Anybody that wasn't directly in Harry's view would assume he'd just fainted, or fallen asleep, but Hermione knew the truth. Voldemort was entering his mind. She sighed to herself defeatedly. She'd stressed to him the urgency of learning Occlumency and practicing it. He insisted he had, but it was quite obvious that he'd lied to her. Harry stopped contorting in pain, right as an examiner reached his side. He mumbled some words into Harry's ear, and helped him up, escorting him to the door. Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Ron, who was on the other side of her, and nodded at him. Luckily, there was only a few minutes left, then they could go and talk to him about what happened.

The second the examiner collected in their pieces of parchment, they had fled out of the hall, in search for their best friend. They located him in the Common room, and the second they passed through the portrait, he pounced on them.

"He has Sirius."

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione and Ron were walking along the hallway. It seemed they were alone, but unbeknownst to any other students, Harry was hidden underneath the Invisibility cloak.

"Are you sure this'll work 'Mione?" Harry asked for the hundredth time.

"Positive. I've charmed the cloak so that it'll pass through her barrier. Though, why Ronald's here, I'll never understand."

"I don't know either! Mcgonagall just told me to go with you when you went to your detention."

Their pace quickened, oddly desperate too find out what Umbridge wanted. Plus, they needed to know whether or not Sirius had been kidnapped.

The trio passed through her door, Hermione's charm working. She let out a sigh of relief, which instantly became a noise of puzzlement when she saw the twins and Lee standing in front of a mahogany desk, which Umbridge sat grandly behind.

"Right, now that all 6 of you are here..." Umbridge said, primly.

_6?!_ Hermione thought. _Oh Merlin she knows Harry's here!_

Hermione instantly went into panic mode, when Draco Malfoy stepped out from the shadows. Hermione calmed down, and timidly asked, "Miss, what are we doing here?" This was Harry's cue to floo his head to Grimmauld Place. It was an extremely risky plan, but the only one they could think of. If Hermione and Ron kept Umbridge distracted, maybe she wouldn't notice the green flames emitting for her fireplace.

"Well, because of the little 'interruption' during these two imbeciles punishment, you four with recieve the same fate. And also, because of the fact that these two didn't complete their punishment, then they too, shall be whipped. I was planning on getting yours out of the way, but I thought the 6 of you could have it down together. Like one big happy family." Umbridge practically spat out the words in an evil way, but kept an innocent looking smile on her face.

"You know, I always wondered what sick thoughts went through your mind." Hermione couldn't help but shout these words at her. The anger that was bubbling up inside needed to be released. Umbridge took a step back in shock, but then regained her composure, and slapped Hermione across the face.

"Now listen here, girl!" Umbridge shouted, pointing a finger at her. "I've never liked you. The way you think you're better then everyone else, with your smartness, and your ability to speak out. Surely you knew you'd get in trouble for it one day." Umbridge pulled her wand out swiftly from her robes. "You've had this coming for a long time..." Seconds seemed to slow down, at Umbridge raised her wand and said, "Cruci-" Her words were interrupted by a mixture of voices, some shouting 'Stupefy!' and the others shouting 'Protego!' Umbridge froze, her wand still raised above her head, before falling to the ground with a dull thump. Hermione looked around in amazement and saw Lee, George, Fred and Draco staring at her collapsed body in disgust. Luna, Neville and Ginny had entered the room when hearing the shouting, and they too had their wands out. Ron and Fred were both in front of Hermione, making a form of shield. Ron wasn't looking at Umbridge though. He was looking at the fire place, where a revealed Harry stood. There were tears in his eyes, and he whispered two words.

"It's true."

**A/N - Read and Review please! It means a lot to me! The battle in the Department of Mysteries is coming up...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Again, thank you for the favorites and follows, and also, very big thanks for the reviews! They light up my world!**

**Icelynne - I'm very glad you like it! And I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible, but that brings me on to a point I'd like to make...**

**School's just started again (great *rolls eyes*) and that means most of my time will be took up with it. Therefore, chapters might not be updated as recently as they have been. They will be up every other day, if not weekly, unless there's no way possible I can, in which case, I will let you know! If my updates aren't as regular as they have been, don't abandon this story! Because I'll still be here!**

**Disclaimer- I am not J.K Rowling, and I never have been. Meaning, Harry Potter is NOT mine.**

**Chapter 5**

"What? What's true? What's going on?" Asked Ginny in a mad rush. Instantly, she was concerned and felt a rush of protective love for Harry, due to the tears in his eyes.

"Sirius! He has Sirius! Quick, I-I need to-" Harry started, before Neville interrupted him.

"No. You're not going. We all are." Neville's face was calm, but my his deathly white complexion gives away that fact that he's nervous.

"No! No, I can't, I'm not letting you risk your lives for me!" Harry snapped back.

"Oh, for goodness sake Potter, for once in your life can you stop being so vain, and think maybe we actually want to help! We don't exactly enjoy living under the threat of You-Know-Who!" Drawled out an angry voice. Everyone's heads turned, as they'd all pretty much forgotten Draco was in the room.

"Fine, I'll let the others come, if they're willing to. But you're not coming Malfoy! For all we know you could be pressing your little tattoo, letting Voldemort in on our plans!"

At Harry's words, Draco rolled up his sleeves, to reveal un-blemished arms, his face burning with anger and hate. "Now do you believe me?"

"So, you're not a Death-Eater!" Said George, the element of hate in his voice.

"Big deal! You'll still tell daddy, won't you?" Again Draco flushed, and angrily turned to face the twins. But before he could say anything, Hermione quickly cut in.

"Look, do you know how to get into the... Where is it Harry?"

Harry reluctantly mumbled, "Department of Mysteries."

"Right, Department of Mysteries? Draco, you answer me right now!" Hermione screamed, making everybody jump in fear.

"Well, of course I do! Father's took me plenty of times!" He said, glaring at her, as if he couldn't believe she'd even doubt him.

"Right, I vote we take him! He's our only way of definitely getting to where we need to be, safely and quickly." Hermione reasoned, making everybody eventually nod in agreement.

"Fine. Right. Hermione? How are we meant to get there?" Ron asked, looking extremely panicky. Before Hermione could utter every curse among her vocabulary, Luna's dreamy voice spoke across the room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone turned to face the blonde, who was swaying on her feet, a light smile on her face as she swiveled a bright pink bangle, decorated with pieces of metal, around her wrist. Every bodies face was a look of bewilderment. "We fly of course."

* * *

"Right are you sure this is going to work?" Harry asked Luna, repeating what he said to Hermione earlier on in the evening. Luna nodded, and placed her hand on what seemed to be mid air. Fred, George and Harry held their previously confiscated brooms. Hermione had managed to get rid of the barrier around Umbridge's room, and they Accio-ed the brooms, as the twins had planned to before. Now, they were standing in a clearing close to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but still concealed among the tree's so nobody could see them. This was were the Thestrals were, apparently, according to Luna and Harry.

"Oh yes. You just need to tell them were you want to go." Luna said, stroking her hand across thin air.

"Right, well, if we all get into pairs. Umm, Neville, Luna, you two go on a Thestral together, and Ron you take my broom and go with Lee. George, and, umm..." Harry was getting confused by his role as leader, in charge of the large group.

"Look, I'll take Hermione," Cut in Fred, "Harry have Ginny. That leaves you and Malfoy, George." Fred gave George a sympathetic smile, and George shrugged, as if it was no big deal, although everyone knew that he'd rather walk to London then share a broom with Draco.

"Oh, I'll just take one of those ugly brutes, if my presence is that much of a bother!" Draco spat, then stomped off, close to where Luna was. He swung his leg around the air, and then seemed to be floating in the sky!

"You-You can see them?" Asked Ginny.

"No Weasley, I just guessed where they were." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It's just, you never mentioned it in lessons." Stuttered Neville, looking at Draco with narrowed eyes.

"It's not exactly something I want to share, is it?" Neville nodded, and Luna did the same as Draco, and started swinging her legs in the air, appearing to be supported by nothing.

"Come on Neville." She said, and kindly hoisted him up, so that we as behind her; his eyes were wide with amazement as to his current circumstances Harry, at this point, was also suspended in the air; everyone but her had mounted their brooms, or broom in the case of Lee and Ron. She scuttled over to Fred nervously, having a ginormous fear of heights. She swung her leg across the handle, and pushed herself back, deep into Fred's chest. She could feel her body shaking with nerves.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Whispered a voice in her ear. Her body shivered again, this time at the feel of his hot breath on her cheek.

"Okay, everybody, lift off into the sky in 3, 2, 1..." At the same time everyone rose into the sky, and started flying off into the night. If Hermione dared to open her eyes, she would have seen the spectacle that was four teens floating in mid-air and three, riding on two brooms between them. But she didn't risk it. She knew that if she did, then she'd have thrown up. If she'd have opened her eyes, she would have seen the lights glittering below from street lamps, and house lights, and the stars shining above. If she'd have opened her eyes, she'd have seen the romantic scene in front of her. But true terror struck her, and she refused to even peek from between her eyes. In fact, the only reason she wasn't screaming in fear was because of the muscular arm that was wrapped around her tiny waist, supporting her on the broom. Again, she felt the tingling that she experienced in the hospital when she had hugged Fred, but this time, she put it down to nerves.

* * *

"Malfoy, are you sure this is the right way?" Harry asked, still doubting that Draco was intending on helping them. For all he knew, Draco could be getting them lost among the Ministry, only to call upon his father, and get them all killed.

"Yes, Potter, I'm sure! This is the room you've been seeing?" Draco snapped, irritated at Harry's constant questioning. Harry nodded, and Draco huffed out in a stressful way. Then he muttered a spell under his breath. Suddenly, all the doors surrounding them burst open, allowing them to stare into their depths. The room that Harry had seen Sirius in was almost directly opposite them.

"This one." Harry said, and without hesitation, not bothering to think of the consequences, he ran into the room, the others shortly following him. The room was murky and dark, and the only light that illuminated it slightly, came from round, crystal ball objects, that appeared to be filled with a bright smokey type substance. They were clearly labeled with several peoples names, down aisles that were numbered. Harry insisted that Sirius was down aisle 97.

They had just turned down another aisle, when Neville called out. "Harry! This one! It-it has your name on it!" Harry stopped, and turned around questioningly. Sure enough, one of the globes was labeled with _'S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter'_ He reached out to touch it, much to the others protest, and closed his fingers around it's smooth surface. He thought it would be hot, but oddly enough it was warm, as if somebody had been heating it. He tucked it inside a pocket on his robe, right as a voice called out, "Very good Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me. Black figures that were cloaked appeared from thin air, surrounding the group of teens. They couldn't see most of their faces, but the voice was none other then Lucius Malfoy's.

"Oh, quite an army you have here, Potter." Another voice said, this one feminine. Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out from the shadows, smirking at them all.

"Yes, let's see who we have here. Hmm, Potter, of course always the hero. Oh, and his little blood traitor friend, and his two brothers. Such a disappointment, you were such a large pureblooded family. Goody, little sister's came too! How proud your parents must be!" Lucius paused as he looked down at the red-heads with disgust. "And, aw, Jordan's boy. Seems like only yesterday the Dark Lord killed him." Everybody gasped at this knowledge, never knowing that Lee's dad was killed by Voldemort. It was information that he'd always kept to himself. "Then we have the mental girl, with that father who's next on our death list, and that Longbottom, remember Bella, you and me tortured his parents? And who's that, lurking in the back there? Stepped forward so we can see you, unless you're too afraid." The crowd parted as the last member of their army came to the front of the crowd. Lucius paled considerably.

"Hello father."

**A/N- I know some of the details so far aren't exactly how they occur in the books, but , hey, guess what? This isn't the books. Some of the details have had to change to fit the story. Read and review, and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you for the follows and favorites and reviews! Everyday it goes up a little, and it means so much to me! So thank you all! It's you guys that keep we writing this!**

**Disclaimer- It's still not mine. Nothing's changed since yesterday.**

Chapter 6-

The loud cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange- any doubts from before of it being here, as she had here mask on and could only go by her voice, were gone- filled the room, her head thrown back as she wiped tears of mirth from her face.

"Oh, one of The dark lords biggest supporters can't even get his own son on his side! This is too hilarious!" She giggled, trying to control herself. "He won't like that too much, will he Lucius? Then he'll turf you out, and I'll have no competition as his favorite Death Eater!" Bellatrix's eyes shone bright at the thought, and she threw back her head and laughed again.

Everybody was too engrossed in Bellatrix's manic hysterics to notice what was occurring a mere step away from them. Their attention was only diverted when they heard a loud, SLAP! They turned, and saw Draco's head jerked to the side, one cheek bright red. Lucius was towering above him, one had raised in a fist, the other tightly grasping his wand.

"I have never been so ashamed to call you my son. Don't expect to be welcomed back into our family. You're no longer a Malfoy." said Lucius menacingly, a look of anger and disappointment in his eyes.

"Good." Draco replied, indifferently, "All it did was make everyone think I wanted to be a Death Eater. Please as if I'd become low-life scum, following after a man that was practically killed by a toddler."

At these words, Bellatrix tried to lunge herself at him, causing two burly Death Eaters to hold her back. Her wild, black hair was crackling with anger, and her normally small eyes were now narrowed, glaring at the blonde Slytherin. Her hands were outstretched, reaching for Draco's neck, attempting to strangulate him. Draco just laughed at her, and taunted her further.

"All he is is weak. Pathetic. I feel sorry for him. All his attempts and non prevailing Pathetic." Draco was shaking his head in mock-pity. Bellatrix's eyes were wide open, and she was screaming with the need to abuse the boy that insulted the man she worshiped.

"Look, we're wasting time!" Growled one of the Death Eaters that was restricting Bellatrix. She stopped wriggling in the mens grasp, and they let go of her arms. She smoothed her robes down, and gave a slight smug smile.

"Yes, we are." She said calmly. "Potter. Hand us that Prophecy." She outstretched a hand for it, and her eyes widened at the glass orb that Harry was holding in the air out of her reach. Draco, Fred and Lee made a form of a protective barrier around him, now knowing that that was what they wanted.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, taking a step back. Most of the Death Eaters howled with laughter, while Lucius lightly said, "Oh, The Dark Lord was right, you do like to act the hero. Ha! That mutt was never here! Idiot!"

Harry's face fell, and looked at everybody around him, signalling with his eyes how sorry he is that he led them to possible death.

"Now, hand it over Potter, and you and your wittle fwends can leave." Bellatrix lisped cruelly.

"No. As if I believe that. What's so special with this thing anyway?" Harry asked, looking curiously at the globe. The laughter all stopped at once.

"Do not play games with us Potter." Said Lucius, darkly.

"Nope, I'm not playing games. It must mean a lot though if your boss wants it. It'll be a shame if it broke..." Harry tilted it around his palm, causing even the manliest of looking Death Eaters to gasp.

"Don't you dare! Don't you...!" Harry threw it in the air slightly, only for his seeker skills to have made him perfectly trained to catch it. "Lucius, we can't risk it! Stupe-!" Lucius knocked her wand, causing the spell to crash into a shelf of orbs. Several smashed, and smokey-white figures to escape from them, talking in whispy voices before evaporating into the air. The sight of what had happened gave him an idea, and he wandered his foot about, and trod on someones foot. From the pained gasp he heard behind him, told him it was Hermione.

"What?!" She hissed as lightly as possible.

"Smash. Shelves."

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the department of Mysteries?" The masked figures grumbled at the fact Lucius recited this information, but didn't stop him, and aloud him to continue his explanation on why Voldemort required him to retrieve the Prophecy. Unbeknownst to them though, the word was spreading through the group of teens that they were to smash the shelves when Harry shouted now.

"Now!" Yelled Harry, and several spells flew in different directions to the shelves. The action made the Death Eaters spread and jump back in alarm. "Run!" The group split, half running one way, the other running in the opposite direction. Harry, Hermione, Fred, Draco, Lee and Neville reached a junction, and automatically Harry turned right. However, when he looked behind him, he only saw Hermione, Neville and Fred. He tried to stop and turn back, causing the others to crash into him. Hermione shoved him slightly, and panted, "Keep- running. They'll- be- fine. Need- to- escape " A little way behind them two Death Eaters were following, and Harry reluctantly nodded. After several more twists and turns, they reached the door that they had entered through, not more then an hour ago. They threw themselves past it, and slammed it shut, leaning their body weight on the frame. "Colloportus!" gasped Hermione, when she had regained her breath.

"Where are the others?" asked Neville nervously, his face bright red from the running. They pressed their ears up against the door, which was now sealed from Hermione's spell, and heard Lucius shouting orders. "What do we do?" he asked again, now more nervous then before.

"We get out of here. The others will be fine." Said Fred, his face looking the most calm out of the small group, his jaw rigid with determination. The ran threw a room they had passed on the way in with a jar that appeared to have an egg in it, that floated, and hatched and unhatched. Behind them, they heard heavy bangs on the door, then a manly shout of, "Alohomora!" The door swung open, and the group had no choice but to dive under desks that were scattered across the room.

"Check under the desks!" Barked a rough voice. Hermione felt her heart catch at the words, and started mentally preparing for her end, as she chose to scuttle out from under her desk, deciding to risk it all, as it would probably end in death anyway. As she did so, she heard Harry shout, "Stupefy!" and a Death Eater fell back into a large clock. She peered up and saw another, pointing a wand at her.

"Avada-" He started only to be knocked off his feet. What occured next was a blur. Fred rushed towards her, and helped her up, while Harry and the fallen Death Eater squirmed on the floor. Neville attempted to disarm, and then Stupefy the Death Eater, but failed. The Death Eater was next to the odd jar, with the egg, and was about to stun both Harry and Neville, when Fred and Hermione both shouted in unison "Stupefy!" He flew back, and his the jar. "Accio wand!" Called Hermione, throwing the retrieved wand to Harry, that had been knocked out his hand by Neville. As they turned to leave though, Neville called out. The Death Eater that had hit the jar now had a grotesque baby head, which changed into his own, only to go back again. It was an odd sight, but they snapped out of their stupor when he pulled his head out of the jar, stumbling towards them, a mixture of two faces. Harry went to attack him, when Hermione told him that he couldn't harm a baby, not that he cared much.

Harry desperately called out for his friends, not wanting to abandon them, only to alert several Death Eaters to their where-abouts. Hermione desperately tried to seal the door, but the footsteps they could hear had reached them; any attempts were futile.

"Impedimenta!" One Death Eater called out, his friend standing beside him in triumph Hermione was flung back into a bookcase, causing several to crash onto her. She never once thought the thing she loved would hurt her. "We've got him! We've got him-"

"Silencio!" Shouted Hermione, cutting off his victory cries. She had just turned to accept Harry's thanks and Fred's congratulations when...

The Death Eater that was mute made a slashing motion with his wand, and mouthed a spell. Pain struck her across her chest, and she grasped her body in her arms. Hermione let out a small "Oh." Before crashing to the ground and curling up, her legs pulled into her chest. The pain was so unbearable, she couldn't even more. Just as the pain had reached it's peak, the world went dark. She heard two last noises. Her name being shrieked by Harry, and a heart-braking sob that, amazingly, belonged to Fred Weasley.

**A/N- Hey, sorry, this would have been up yesterday, but I had a crappy night that resulted in me and my boyfriend braking up. *Sigh* My shit love life aside, I hope you enjoy this, it took me a while to write, because I wanted to include the main details but I had to alter it to fit the story. Read and Review. Let me know if you love it, or hate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks for all the support and understanding yesterday! It means a lot to me knowing you guys are here for me, and that you enjoy this! Thanks for the favorites and follows as well!**

**Disclaimer- If you think I own Harry Potter... You're wrong.**

Chapter 7-

When Hermione's eyes fluttered open, she took in the shadow of her best friend, Harry, perched on her bed at her feet. The moonlight illuminated his face, and she took in his tear streaked face. Despite the light that allowed her to spy on him, he wasn't aware that she had awoke, and continued to lightly sob.

"Harry? Are you-" Before she could finish her question, his arms were wrapped around her, squeezing her in his grasp.

"Oh Hermione! It's all my fault! They-They thought you weren't going to make it! They were- they were going to cut of your lifeline. But I said that you'd come back around! You're a fighter, I told them! Oh Hermione, I'm sorry!" Harry's words rushed out, and caused her to gasp. They were going to... cut her life off?! The idea shocked her. She was prepared for a heroic death earlier, not one were she was defeated by weakness.

Once she got over her initial surprise, she returned his hug fully, and stroked the back of his head. "Shh, it's fine," Hermione soothed, "I'm ok, nobody got seriously hurt. Did-did they?" She asked him timidly, crossing her fingers for luck.

"No one died, except from one of the Death Eaters, a man called Augustus Rookwood. He fired the killing curse at Sirius and-"

"Wait, Sirius was there after all?!" Hermione interrupted, a sudden need to be told all the details Harry went on to explain how the others shortly joined them after she had been attacked. They all went to a strange room, with an old arch that had a dilapidated veil attached, and tried to battle the Death Eaters but failed. They were almost defeated truly, when the Order came in and joined the battle. The Prophecy was smashed.

"How did I get here? Harry, where even am I?" Hermione asked, slightly startled by the story, but incredibly pleased that none of her friends or Order members are hurt.

"Wait, I'm not finished! Dumbledore arrived, and they all ran off, the Death Eaters. We all chased after them, when Bellatrix summoned him! And-well, I'm not sure what happened- but I think he possessed me. Dumbledore made everyone go back to the other room, so they didn't see, and Dumbledore and Voldemort had a battle. But, like I said, he tried to possess me, and it didn't really work. I asked Dumbledore, but he rushed off and just said, 'Love.'. I'm going to talk to him later about what happened. But, Hermione, everyone saw him! They all saw Voldemort! They believe me now!" Hermione's reactions varied from anger, sadness, shock and relief, but all through out his explanation she stared animatedly at him.

"Well, of course they believe you. You're telling the truth, and now they've seen him with their own eyes, they have no excuse not to anymore." She replied calmly, struggling to sit up. Her ribs felt like they were on fire. "Now, can you tell me how I got here? Because through all that, I did hear one mention of me." She raised an eyebrow slightly, and caused Harry to chuckle lightly.

"Fred stunned the man that attacked you - we still don't know what he did, but Madam Pomfrey says it did something internally. Then, Neville attacked the other guy, while Fred carried you back up, and then outside At that point he apparated to Hogsmeade - did you know that you can't apparate inside the Ministry?- Anyway, he carried you up to Hogwarts and brought you here." Harry smiled slightly, and shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"Yes, I did, didn't I? Harry, your watch is over, it's my turn. Besides, Dumbledore just came by and said he needed to see you. Oh, and tell whoever's meant to watch her next not to bother." Harry had jumped up at Fred's mention and had run out the curtain surrounding the bed she was lying on. Fred had to shout the last sentence to him.

"Fred Weasley, were you eaves-dropping on our conversation just now?" Hermione asked a grin on her face.

"Hermione, your bed's surrounded by a flimsy curtain. Anyone in the room would be able to. Luckily it was only me, but still, just in case." Fred pulled out his wand and cast a silencing spell around her room. Or sleeping area.

"Fred...?" Hermione asked confused. The word was barely out her mouth when he had pulled her into a bone crushing hug, much to the distress of her ribs. Still, she wasn't prepared to complain. The warm, tingling feeling was back in her stomach, and she'd chosen to ignore it, deciding that she enjoyed it. It was a nice, warm, tingling feeling.

"Seeing you, just lying there on the floor. It... I-I just couldn't... " Tears were slowly dripping down his face. Hermione sat up, using his muscular upper-arm to lever herself up. Then, using the pad of her thumb, she wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up at her, blinking hardly to prevent anymore from falling. A stray lock of hair fell across her face, and Fred automatically brushed it behind her ear. The feel of his hand glazing over her cheek, it made Hermione feel warm. As if her whole life had been cold until he touched her. She looked into his eyes, frantically searching his eye's for a sign that he felt the same way. Hermione had been experiencing moments like this whenever he was near, but it was that one touch that made her realize their true meaning. She was falling for Fred.

Fred. Fred Weasley. The boy that she'd grown up with for most of her life. The boy that irritated her with his pranks. The boy who's brother was in love with her, as everyone knew. The boy who defended her. The boy who protected her. The boy with the twin, who in her mind, wasn't as good looking as him.

She wasn't falling in love with Fred. But she couldn't deny she was falling for him in some way. And she frantically searched his eyes for a sign that he felt the same. Her un-asked question was answered when she felt a warm pair of lips on her own. They were slightly chapped, but not dry, and still soft. She gently bit his bottom lip, and kissed back willingly, now over her initial surprise. It was a slow, lingering kiss, that desperately made her want more, and she was about to go further, when Fred pulled away from her. He looked angry at himself.

"I shouldn't have done that. Shit. Oh, shit. Sorry Hermione, I just-" Before he had finished what he was about to say, Hermione has pressed her lips onto his, angling her face so it was comfortable. This time it was him that was surprised, but he kissed back, almost hungrily. She grazed his lower lip again, causing him to moan slightly. She grinned into the kiss, and almost gasped when she felt his tongue tracing her mouth. She willingly opened, and his tongue greedily searched the inside of her mouth. She was the one to groan now, and Hermione felt like she'd never felt before. Her heart was beating manically, and her stomach was erupting inside. She ran her hands along his back, while he moved his to her hips, pulling her closer to him. "Fred..." Hermione breathed out, feeling that if he continued then she'd die of lack of oxygen. He pulled back, and his hands sprung from her.

"I'm sorry! This-this shouldn't have happened! I have Angelina, and you have Ron!" Fred said, springing to his feet and nervously running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe I don't want Ron? Maybe I think of him as a brother, and I just don't see him that way?" Hermione snapped venomously.

"Hermione... It's just how it's meant to be. I think I should go. I'll go get Ginny, or Luna, or someone. Someone who isn't me."

He turned to leave, but as he pulled the curtains apart, a shaky voice called out, "So does-does that mean you-you regret what just happened?" From the small sniff she gave, it was clear she was crying.

Fred turned to face her, sure enough with tears running down her cheeks. He kissed her lightly once more on the lips, before whispering into them, "Not at all."

When Hermione opened her eyes, he was gone.

**A/N - Yay, our first bit of Fremione! Woo! Because Draco's a good person (well, not really, he still hate's the Golden Trio, he just hate's his family and Voldy more) like none of what happens in THBP will happen in this. So that means, most of the chapters from this point on will be about Fred and Hermione and their building relationship, and it'll continue like that. I hope you enjoy this, and read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry you had to wait longer then normal for this chapter! My weekend's been pretty hectic, but it's all good now. Hopefully, if I can, I'll do a double update today to make up for it! Thank you for the reads and reviews, and the follows and favorites! It means so much!**

**Disclaimer- I laugh at you. I don't own this.**

**Chapter 8-**

****Fred crouched on the floor in the empty corridor outside the Hospital wing. He let his tears openly fall. He, Fred Weasley, had just kissed Hermione Granger. Three times. Hermione. Hermione Granger. The prefect that always chastised him and his twin about their pranks. The girl that was idolized by his little brother. The brave woman that stood up for him. Who'd risk her life for her friends and family. The crumpled body that he thought would never wake up...

Fred's sobs echoed around the empty corridor. Seeing Hermione lying unconscious, it just got too much for him. The thought of never seeing her again, leaving so many words unsaid crushed him. So when he saw her sitting up, full of life, looking ready for anything despite her injuries, he felt something inside. It was a mixture of relief, happiness and, oddly, passion? In the moment, the right thing to do was kiss her. But the second his lips touched hers, he knew it was wrong. He didn't regret it at all, as he told her, but it was definitely the wrong move.

He couldn't stop thinking about it though. The feeling of her warm lips on hers. The taste of cherry chap stick that was gradually running out. And when she grazed her teeth on his bottom lip... Fred shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. But it was impossible. The second those images left his minds, ones of the second kiss came into his brain. The second kiss was better then the second one. In fact, the second kiss was the best one in his entire life. When she ran her hands along his back and the feel of her hips under his palms, he just got caught up in the moment. Too caught up. As he turned to leave, Hermione's crestfallen face, and shaky voice almost broke his heart. He just wanted to kiss away any pain she felt. Which he did once more.

Determinedly wiping his sodden eyes, Fred tried to collect himself. He couldn't stop feeling so guilty towards Ron and Angelina. And Hermione. He was leading her on, and nothing could come from that one kiss. Right? She was his little brothers almost girlfriend, he could never feel anything for her. It was practically forbidden. And he had Angelina. Not yet at least. The idea that both of them weren't in a relationship calmed his mind slightly. At least nobody unnecessary was hurt. Fred breathed in and out deeply, and knew what he needed to do next.

He ran through the school, going as fast as he could to the Gryffindor common room. He barked out the password to a very irate Fat Lady (it was early in the morning, and she didn't appreciate her beauty sleep being interrupted.). Fred tried to run up the seventh years dorm, only for the stairs to turn into a smooth, slippery slide. He growled at the extra safety measures, and cursed under his breath. Luckily for him, the commotion awoke someone.

"George?" Called out the sleepy voice of Katie Bell.

"Nope. Fred. Katie, can you do me a favor?" Fred pleaded.

Katie looked at a muggle time telling object on her wrist (a watch as his father called it) and she frowned. "Fred, it's three in the morning, whatever could you need?"

"Just-just get Angelina to come down to the Common room? On her own. Please?" The sight of Fred's swollen, red eyes deterred her opinion. She would have pointed something out, but at fear of embarrassing him, she turned around and shook awake an irritated Angelina. Reluctantly, she trudged down the now-stairs, and gently laid a hand on Fred's shoulder. His back was to her, and he was shuffling in anticipation. When Fred felt her rough hands that were chaffed from holding onto a broomstick - nothing like Hermione's soft ones- he turned to face her, and didn't hesitate to kiss her. Angelina was incredibly shocked, but kissed back. _Why waste a good kiss? _She thought. Fred couldn't help but compare this kiss to the one he shared with Hermione earlier. Angelina's lips were chapped from the cold, whereas Hermione's were soft and succulent. Angelina's tongue battled his, while Hermione's danced with his passionately. Angelina's hands groped his shirt, pulling him closer. Hermione's explored him, as if she was trying to memorize every detail about him. Eventually, they had to pull away to breath. During the entire kiss, the couple were both aware of each other, but not the shadow that watched on, and then flounced out of the Common room portrait hole.

"So," Angelina started, "As much as I enjoyed that, what did I do to deserve it?" Her face was flushed, and her breathing heavy.

"Something happened tonight Ange, something serious. It made me realize that some of us, including me, might not have much time left, so I better start grabbing every opportunity while I have it. Angelina, will you go out with me?" Angelina took a step back, and smiled widely, before frowning.

"Fred, this is everything I've ever dreamed about since I first met you. But I-um-I have a confession to make. I've been in a secret relationship with Oliver Wood for the past year and a bit." Angelina fiddled with her hands behind her back, while Fred tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. Angelina noticed this though, and took a step forward, pushing her chest against him seductively. "You know, we could still make this work. We don't have to tell anyone anything." She whispered. Fred took a step back and looked at her with disgust.

"I don't know why I ever liked you. Your a slut Angelina. And trust me, I'll be owling Oliver about this. He deserves a lot better then you." Fred then ran up the steps to his own dorm, before collapsing onto the bed. He spent the night curled up, sobbing. Much similar to how a certain bookworm was just a few floors down from him...

* * *

"Ginny! What-What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, hastily brushing the tears off her face. Her best friend hobbled over to her, her ankle in badages. She flicked her red hair behind one shoulder, before narrowing her eyes in her direction.

"You've been crying!" Ginny stated. Hermione laughed shakily, and tried to brush her claims off.

"Honestly Ginny, what do you expect? I'm in pain!" Hermione said, while nervously biting her bottom lip.

"No, this is different. This is I'm-so-upset-the-worlds-against-me crying! What's happened?! I know! Fred! What's Fred done?! He seemed distant when he knocked into me and asked me to watch over you!" Ginny sat on the bed, and gently wrapped her arms around her. This gesture of kindness caused Hermione to crumble and pour her heart out, while sobbing desperately into her chest. Ginny comforted her and listened carefully, making sympathetic sounds when needed.

"So, basically you love him?" Ginny asked once Hermione's recall of the night was over. She'd never in a million years imagine Hermione and Fred in a relationship at all. But opposites attract, right?

Hermione sighed. "I don't know Ginny. Not yet at least. But there is something there. I don't know if he feels it too, but he did kiss me? That's got to count for something?" Ginny stood up, suddenly feeling angry towards her brother.

"You know what? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Either way, he's playing you, or Angelina! He can't just do that!" Before Hermione could stop her, she'd hobbled out of the room, alerting Neville to her absence, and was searching up and down the corridors.

_If I was Fred, where would I go?_ Ginny's mind instantly thought The Boys Dorms. It would be the only reasonable place to go to. She started her decent to the Common Room. It was hard work with her healing ankle, but she got there eventually. She pushed past The Fat Lady, who was grumbling about 'People constantly waking her up!'. She entered the room, being silent as so not to wake anyone, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Fred - she knew it was Fred, George was with Ron, and would never do, well, _what_ was happening to her- and Angelina were engaging in some serious snogging. It would have made her gag, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation. It was quite plain from this sight that Fred was playing Hermione. As silently as she'd entered, she made her way back down to the Hospital wing. She shooed Neville out of the enclosed area, and took Hermione's hand.

"Hunny, I'm so sorry. This isn't what you want to hear... But I-I just saw him and Angelina..." The words were barely out her mouth before Hermione made a pained sound. She snatched her hand from Ginny's and curled up on the bed, before crying herself into oblivion. Much similar to how a certain prankster was just a few floors above her...

**A/N- Read and review and let me know what you think. I feel so sorry for both of them. But it'll all work out... not yet though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for the long delay in this update. There's been like this freak snowstorm where I am, and it's cut of my Wi-Fi. On the plus side, in my spare time I've been able to write like the next 5 chapters.**

**Please, read and review, and thank you for reviews/favourites/follows despite my tardiness.**

**YesILMH- Firstly, yay, I'm glad you're (see, I used the right kind there ;) ) enjoying this despite not shipping Fremione. Several people have said that, and I'm glad they're reading and enjoying this anyway. Secondly, yes, my grammar and spelling is terrible, it's my weakness. The softwear (I'm going to call it softwear, even if I'm not sure it's that) I'm writing this on doesn't have a spelling/grammar check, and I've been unable to find one that I actually like on the internet. If you have any suggestions though (and I'm saying that to everyone out there who enjoys correct spelling/grammar. Normally I do too, but stuff happens.) I'd be happy to check them out.**

So after that extremly long A/N, we have chapter 9...

Chapter 9

"Ugh, for goodness sake Granger, you may have a silencing charm up, but anyone could hear you sobbing for the past 5 hours."

Hermione raised her head, not bothering to hide her puffy eyes, and turned to face the casual slumping form of Draco Malfoy. He ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back even more.

"What-what do you want Mal-Malfoy?" Hermione asked, hiccuping on her words.

"Granger, why so cold? Going through a heart brake?" He raised an eyebrow in a knowing way, and grinned cockily.

"Wha- How do you know?!" She asked, amazed that he knew what Fre- He- had done to her. It hurt to even think his name.

"Let's just say, you don't always need an cloak to become invisible." Draco, peered over his shoulder, then came and sat on the bed next to her cautiously. Hermione was so upset, she didn't care who was next to her, and she lent her head on his sturdy shoulders. At the last moment, she remembered exactly whose shoulder it was, and planned on retreating, but fatigue took over and she just left it there. _Hmm_, she thought, _Malfoy has comfy shoulders_. Hermione expected him to snap at her, or push her off him, even insult her, but to her surprise he patted her wild hair, and made comforting noises. This helped her more then any reassurance from Ginny. "By the way, nobody could hear you crying. I checked, but just in case, I put another silencing charm up. I don't know if that helps but..." He trailed off his sentence, letting her finish it off for herself.

She hesitated slightly before replying. "Thanks... Draco." Draco pulled himself away from her in shock. "What is it?" Hermione asked a little too innocently.

"You called me Draco?" He asked, his mouth gaping open, then closing like a goldfish would do.

"Well, it is your name." She replied calmly, but grinning slightly. She found it odd how Draco managed to cheer her up slightly. It was as if he'd cast a cheering charm over her, increasing her mood considerably. Maybe it was because she knew that he'd give her the truth of the situation. The others would tell her what she'd want to hear, whereas Draco was the kind of cold person that would tell the truth. It was a refreshing change. Maybe it was because the events of the previous days, starting with his confession about his father's abuse, to the simple action of allowing her to find comfort among him, had driven them closer. They're no longer enemies. You couldn't call them friends. But they're closer then they were before.

"Draco, what should I do?" She asked, pleading slightly. Hermione could tolerate the feeling of not knowing what to do, as normally she could generate a plan. But in this case, she couldn't do anything. Well, maybe a love potion, but she hated the idea of making someone love her if they didn't, more then never being loved.

Draco tensed slightly at the use of his first name, not used to hearing it from her lips. When he relaxed, he answered in an almost bored voice. "Well, isn't it obvious? You make him jealous."

Hermione's head jumped of his shoulder, and she stared intently into his eyes. When she'd gathered he was serious, she grew to the idea. Revenge. It was appealing. "Well... What-what do you have in mind?"

"Find a dashing boy, snog him a bit, preferably in front of the ginger, maybe even his little brother too if you want to hit the double-"

"Ron is going to know. So will Harry and Ginny and anyone else necessary. Understand?"

Draco nodded at her strict tone, but rolled his eyes at her bossiness. "Right, so you do that, Weasley twin number 1 will be fuming, and realize his feelings for you. You'll get it on, get married and have 10 ginger kids." Hermione gasped, but couldn't help giggling at Draco's bluntness, and his prediction of the future.

"Right, ok. Fine. I'll do it." Draco raised an eyebrow, similar to how he did earlier on, but this time in shock. Hermione Granger? Willing to snog someone to get what she wanted? Normally, she was all about charity and doing stuff for other people; it seemed out of character "Umm, Draco?" He hummed slightly in aknowledgment at her question. "Who am I going to... umm... socialize with?" Hermione blushed slightly.

Draco looked at her in amusement. "Oh Hermione," The use of her name seemed weird in his mouth, "You really can be stupid sometimes." He grinned cockily at her, and leaned in and kissed her gently on her mouth. "I honestly can't believe I just kissed a Mudblood." The word that normally caused offence to the witch had lost it's ability to hurt her. Especially after what just happened.

Hermione shuddered. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh Merlin, I'm regretting this already. Oh no, oh no, I can't do this..."

Over her protests, Draco said, "You better get used to kissing me. Girls would kill to be in your position right now." Then he sank down onto her bed, his arms behind his head.

**A/N - I am going to say this now. This is NOT a Dramione fanfiction (despite the fact I ship them). I chose Draco to be her subject, because I feel his role won't be as large without this. And plus, the reactions from students/teachers will be funny. Obviously, Ron will be pissed. I'm not planning on Draco and Hermione on getting together, or developing feelings for one another. At the very most, all that will happen is they will become close friends. Which, you know, will happen.**

**Please, read and review, and favourite and follow. It brightens my day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Yay, I'm glad you all don't hate me for being so late with the last chapter. Thanks for the read and review, favourites and follows! They mean so much to me! Also, woo, 10th chapter! It's like a monumental occasion. ;)**

**JoLLY rAnChEr 18- Haha, please continue to read! It's not a Dramione fic! It's all part of the plan! In fact, towards the end of this we'll discover something interesting about Draco... I'm not saying anymore then that.**

**sakiy- Fangirl as much as you want! I give you permission! Actually, everyone spam up my reviews with fangirl-ness! I feel your excitement, my OTP is Fremione, and I ship Dramione, so I get why you're happy! P.S I don't care about crazy reviews, they still mean everything to me, and trust me, your English is much better then half of the people I know.**

**Disclaimer- (Forgot to put this on the last chapter... Oops.) I had a dream I was J.K Rowling and owned Harry Potter. But. It. Was. A. Dream.**

Chapter 10-

George was very surprised when he walked into his shared dorm. And concerned. He was very concerned. He certainly was not expecting to see his twin lying on his bed, sobbing his eyes out. It was not what he expected at all.

"Hey, um, Forge, what's wrong?" George asked gingerly, trying not to upset him further. George had never seen Fred in this state before; he was extremely worried. George sat on the bed next to him, holding his brother in his arms, brushing his hair of his forehead. George knew this soothed him, whereas George preferred to be rubbed on the back.

"I- I just don't know what to do! It's all wro-wrong! Angelina, she..." George shushed him, mainly because he looked as though he was about to burst into fresh tears, but also because he needn't continue. George had heard rumors about Angelina. She'd play whoever, and do whatever, just to get someone into bed. George wanted to warn Fred, but he knew Fred practically loved her. He didn't want to hurt him that way. Still, now looking at his crumpled form, he almost wished he had and saved him from this torture.

Fred felt he was so weak and pathetic, crying all over George. He just couldn't help it. And if he had a choice of who to spill his heart out to, it was definitely George, every time. When he'd calmed down enough, he told him the whole story starting from kissing Hermione to Angelina's confession. George listened intently, digesting the information. He was shocked that Fred and Hermione kissed, but the more he thought about it, the more he warmed up to the idea of them possibly being a couple one day. Hermione was lovely, smart and kind, not to mention gorgeous; she'd be the perfect sister in law one day. Although, he'd always assumed that she'd marry Ron, not his twin.

When Fred had finished, George hesitated slightly before saying, "What was the kisses like?"

Fred couldn't help but laugh. "Good, very good."

"Tongues?" Asked George.

Fred nodded. George grinned, and then said, "You know, I don't blame you for kissing her. She's a babe." Fred felt something weird inside of him. It was like a bubbling feeling inside. George continued, oblivious to what he was experiencing Similarly, Fred was oblivious to the sly smile George wore, one that he used when he was up to no good, or had a plan. "You know, I could just imagine running my hands all over those curves! Seriously, the things I'd do to that girl... If she asked me to take her, oh Merlin, I would!" Fred quickly identified the feelings inside of him. Anger, protectiveness and... jealousy?

"Shut up." Fred whispered, his voice venomous. He'd never acted this way towards his brother, his best mate, but the feelings inside took over him, possessing his mind. The image of George and Hermione doing... things... it made him want to kill his brother. _She's my Hermione!_ He thought. That statement took him aback. She wasn't his. Or anyone's. It was just the emotions of the night getting to him. Yes, that was it.

George continued further, wanting to see how far he could push Fred, until he confessed to what George suspected. "How good do you think she'd be in bed? I bet she's a virgin. Oh, I'd love to be her first."

These words made him snap. "Shut up!" He shouted, his voice echoing around the empty dorm (Lee was in the hospital wing with the others). "Don't you dare talk about her like that! Hermione isn't just a body that you can use! She's a person, and has feelings! And if anyone's going to be her first, it's going to be..." Fred trailed off, astounded at his outburst. He almost got carried away. For some reason, shouting that out made him feel like a weight was lifted off his chest. He never realized the heaviness he felt, but it was most definitely gone.

Fred peaked at his brother, expecting his face to be red with rage. He'd never lashed out at him before. But, to his relief and confusion, George was trying to hold back a laugh. "I knew I'd be able to get you to admit you liked her!"

Fred half-heartedly mumbled, "I didn't say I liked her..." But the second he heard George's words out loud, he knew they were very much true. He had fallen for Hermione Granger. The image of them together shocked him, but the kisses earlier felt right. The discussion with George comfirmed his suspicions. Fred sighed deeply. "What am I going to do, Gred?"

"Forget Angelina. She's a slut. And get your girl." George shrugged, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I-I think me and 'Mione should talk first." Fred replied. It was the best step available at the moment.

"Well go on then, go!" George shoved him out of the dorm, slammed the door shut and mumbled something. Fred tried to open it up, but it was shut tightly. No amount of spells was going to release it. "You're not aloud back in until you talk to her!" George called through the wood, a teasing note in his voice.

Fred sighed again, but turned and started the journey to the hospital wing. He passed many people he knew, many of them healing from the battle, but he walked straight passed them. There was only one girl on his mind, and she had bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes, that you can't help but melt into... Fred shook his head, and reached the curtains that were sealing her from his view He took a deep breath in, and pulled them open. It was now or never.

Fred took a step back at what he saw. Hermione was fast asleep on the bed, curled up slightly. Muscular arms were enclosing her at her waist. Pale blonde hair nuzzled into her cheek, and she stirred slightly, pressing herself closer into no other then Draco Malfoy. The sight sickened Fred. With out a word, he left.

**A/N- Read and review, favourite and follow! I'm not too sure about this chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thank's for the reviews and follows and what-not. I'm kind of snowed in. I can't get out flat. It sucks. But I still have wi-fi! Yay! That basically means I'm gonna be writing, updating and probably eating all day!**

**Disclaimer- I think you should know by now.**

Chapter 11-

The sunlight was streaming through the window, shining on Hermione's face. She groaned. She was never a morning person.

"You know, ladies shouldn't be making noises like that in the presence of gentlemen." Mumbled a voice next to her. Hermione was startled, but overcame her initial shock. It was just Mal-Draco. If she had woken up with him next to her before this past week or so, she'd have hexed him to oblivion, but now it was different. His presence was calming. It was like waking up next to Harry.

"I thought I was a - what was it?- a filthy Mublood?" She asked sarcastically, causing him to smirk slightly. "And anyway, who said you were a gentleman? As far as I remember, you were a slimy ferret!" The smile wiped of his face, and he fluttered his eyes open, and glared at her. Insted of intimidating her, it made her giggle.

"Oh, so you think that's funny? Huh? How funny do you find this!" Draco started prodding Hermione's ribs, attacking her stomach. She tried to swat his hands off her, but failed miserably, due to being doubled over and breathlessly laughing.

"Draco-get-the fuck-off me!" She gasped.

"Hmm... let me thi-no!" He said and continued his attack, raising her shirt up slightly so he could tickle her stomach. They only stopped when they heard a dull clunk of something hitting the ground. They snapped their heads around, and located the source of the noise. A golden bowl of porrige was smashed on the floor, it's contents spilling everywhere. Hermione automatically grabbed her wand and wordlessly performed a quick cleaning spell. Then she looked up. Ron was standing there, his hands outstreched as though he was still holding the bowl. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. He wasn't blinking.

Hermione turned to Draco, pleading with her eyes for help. He only smirked. Ron turned to leave, muttering something about, 'coming back later.' But hastily stopped when Hermione called out, "Ronald Bilius Weasley! You stay right where you are!" The tone of voice she used was one she'd probably learnt from Ron's mother. Molly always snapped like that when trying to get one of her many children to do something. He turned around and sat on a plastic chair.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He whispered.

"And I think we'd best explain..." Hermione said back. "Draco, go and get the others."

"Since when did Malfoy become Draco?!" Ron asked. It was the use of his first name that snapped him back to his sences.

"Perhaps when his mother chose to name him that?" Sh replied sarcastically, earning herself a slight chuckle from Draco. Ron's eyes widened once more; he'd never seen Malfoy laugh, let alone at something Hermione said. There again, he'd never seen Malfoy practically lying on top of her, with his hands all over her body.

Draco returned with the others in a suspiciously quick time. Harry and Ginny burst through the curtains, their eyes full of worry. "That scumbag said there's something wrong with 'Mione! Are you hurt?!" Harry called out in concern.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at him with shock.

He laughed once more before saying, "It was the only way to get them here quick enough Hermione!"

Harry and Ginny looked at them in confussion. "Since when did you two call each other by your first names?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Look, never mind that! We-" Draco looked at her in protest. "It was your idea, you're helping me explain this!" She directed this at him. "We have something to tell you." Hermione took a deep breath...

* * *

When Fred saw Hermione and Malfoy cuddled up together, it was just like earlier. He couldn't stand the thought of another boy being even close to her in that way. He stormed back up to the Gryffindor room and hammered on the door of his dorm. It was still locked.

"George, I swear, if you don't let me in then I'll tell mum about the time you magically glued the toilet seat lid down!" He called through. There was no other way to get inside other then bribery.

"That was your idea!" His twin called back. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes." He responded after a brief pause.

"You're lying!" George said. "You always hesitate before you reply when you're lying!"

Fred sighed in annoyance. It was times like this that he didn't want to be so close to someone. Don't get him wrong, he loved having someone to share everything with, but at times like this, he hated that someone knew every detail about him.

"Just let me in and I'll explain everything." His voice sounded tired and defeated, and it made George release the charms he'd put on it earlier. Fred slouched in, not walking with his usual bounce.

"What's happened?" George asked. Fred explained abouthow he saw Hermione and Malfoy together that morning.

"Are you sure? Malfoy of all people? I'd believe you if you said Ron or Harry, but not him!" George said in disbelief.

"Trust me. It was him."

George hesitated slightly, before saying, "Well, you know what you've got to do now."

Fred narrowed his eyes at his twin, noticing the large grin on his face. "What...?"

"Make her jealous."

"I thought a woman was dangerous when she was jealous." George should know this informatin, he was the one that shared it with him.

"Yeah, but it also makes her realise what she wants. And what she wants is you. Honestly, anyone with a brain could notice the sexual tension. That's why Ron hasn't noticed it, and I did." The twins smiled at this. "What do you say? I could find you some gorgeous girl. It'll all work out."

Fred went through all the pros and cons in his head. _What's the worst that could happen? _"Fine." He simply said, before shaking his twins hand.

**A/N- And the plot thickens. Read and review, follow and favourite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Yay, double update! Woo! I just got so excited, because the previous chapters had barely any reads, and already has 5 reviews, which in my mind, is awesome!**

**LaClaireFolie- Firstly, thank you so much for your review, and I'm glad you're enjoying this. Secondly, I think I owe the readers of this (as I suspect many others might feel Draco is Ooc too (Even I think he is)) my explanation on Draco...**

**Basically, we all know what Lucius is like? I think in the story I've gave my opinion on him quite clearly (but in case I haven't: Mean, cruel, deceptive, doesn't care about his family, ect.) He'd have drilled into Draco's head his opinion on Muggle borns/muggles. Draco would have been brought up to believe that they and their way of living, is wrong. As Draco grew up, he'd have learnt that this is not entirely the case. But his father being the way he is, and the fact that he'd have been pressurised into acting the steryotipical Slytherin (my house, I just want to add), then he'd have been unable to do anything. In my story, I've made him be able to brake through his father's leach, and live his own life, with his own opinions. Obviously, he'll still hate Ron and Harry, but his opinion on muggle borns/muggles will lessen. And there you have it. My view on Draco. Sorry if that was a bit long-winded, I just wanted to get that across for anyone that was curious, or thought the same as me and Claire here (Because, as I said before, Draco is Ooc from the books).**

**I'm glad to see you're all enjoying this (unless you're lying to protect my feelings ;) ). I don't think I get that across enough how happy I am to see you like this.**

**Disclaimer- My name is Sabrina, I'm in collage studying Drama, and I live in a flat with my best friend. Do I sound like Queen Rowling to you?**

Chapter 12-

"What?!" Exclaimed Ron when she'd finished explaining her's and Draco's plan of revenge.

"Honestly Ronald, do you have to shout?" Hermione replied aggitatedly. Did he have to be so dramatic about everything? Yes, it was a lot to take in, but he could still act about it in a calm and rational mannor.

"We can be as loud as we want; silencing charms, remember?" Draco inputted. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him because of the lack of support.

"Yes I remember! Goodness, I must take them down at some point, Madam Pomfrey will begin to suspect I've passed out..." She muttered, almost talking to herself. Speaking of Madam Pomfrey, she reached over for a glass vial on a set od bedside draws. Hermione was required to take 10 different kinds of potions for the next week- the second to last week remaining of school- to heal her. She drank down the repulsive concucsion, pulling a face at it's taste.

"So basically," Ginny asked, still bemused at what Hermione told her, "After I left you" -Hermione insisted she left last night to get some rest, claiming she'd be fine- "This slimeball-who'd been spying on us- told you too mke Fred jealous. And the best way to do that was with him?"

"I still can't believe you kissed both of them in one night. Especially Malfoy." Harry commented looking slightly green.

Ron sat in the same chair he'd been in for the past hour. His face was red with rage and he was trying to hold back his temper. Didn't nybody take into account his feelings for Hermione. It was Harry's last comment that almost made him snap. He hastily stood up and left.

"Oh, oh no, this is exactly what I feared would happen." Before anyone could stop her, she'd shakily gotten to her feet, and weakly followed him. Her legs were shaking underneath her. She saw him pacing back and forth at the end of the long corridor.

"Ron!" She called out, alerting him to her presence. He turned to face her, his fists clenched but tears silently dripping down his face. "Ronald, let me talk to you!" The second she shouted these words though, her legs gave way beneath her. She still wasn't properly healed, and despite taking the potion, her energy drained quickly. She was inches from hitting the ground, when strong, freckled arms caught her.

"Merlin, Hermione, you shouldn't have followed me." Ron said, looking at her with worry and protectiveness.

"I had too. Please, can we talk about this? Away from the others?" Ron reluctantly nodded, and scooping her up into her arms, they walked over to the closest hopital bed. "Look, Ronald. I know how you feel about me. Ok? I do. Merlin, I've felt that way plenty of times before! But, I don't, nor have I ever felt that way about you. I don't want to sound harsh, but you need to accept that. Ron, I love you, but like a how a sister feels for a brother. And no amount of begging or bribery will change that type of love. The love will always be there, just not in the way you want it to be."

Ron nodded and smiled a watery smile. "A different kind of love's better then none at all, I guess. 'Mione, can I just do something? I-I just need to do this once, please, before everything gets hectic." Hermione knew what was coming, and nodded her consent. Sure enough, Ron gently placed his lips on hers. This was her fourth kiss in her life-not including the multiple ones from Fred, and ones recieved from relatives. Her first, with Victor Krum last year, was slobbery and wet, and she didn't enjoy it at all. Then there was Fred's. Fred's kisses lit a fire inside of her, and filled her with so many emotions. When his lips touched hers, it was like their lives depended on that kiss. Draco's from last night was her third. That was a quick peck on the lips, something that didn't linger long enough to brew any emotion. It was almost like a friendly kiss, or one you'd recieve from a parent as a child when going to bed. Finally, there was this one.

Although Hermione was very alert to her surroundings- Madam Pomfreys whistleing as she attended patients, the dim footsteps of pupils rushing to get last minute breakfast, the smell of Ron's soap lingering on his body-, she felt nothing inside. There was no fire, no passion, no longing. The longer it lasted, the emptier she felt. Eventually, he pulled away, and smiled at her again. "Did you feel that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, what?" She asked extremely confused.

"Exactly." He replied winking at her. "I guess it means you weren't the one for me after all." He frowned slightly, and Hermione's heart went out to him.

She took his hand in hers and said, "Honestly Ronald, there are plenty of girls that would die to be with you. Don't give up all hopes on finding The One just because it isn't me."

After a while he nodded. "'Mione, if Malfoy takes advantage of you during this plan - although I can't see why it couldn't be me or Harry-"

"He'd beat you and Harry senceless if this works. There's not much he can do to Draco. People still don't believe he's entirely good, and won't for a while. Heck, even I don't fully! Everyone would just assume if one hair was touched on his head then Voldemort would be after them!" Draco and Hermione had discussed all of this the previous night before falling asleep. She still cringed at the fact that she'd slept on him.

Ron shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord, but nodded and continued. "Right, well if he does take advantage of you , then let me and Harry know. We're fully aware he no longer has conections to You-Know-Who! Same goes for my brother! I want to kill him anyway for what he's done, but if he makes you cry ever again, I won't hesitate to use an Unforgivable on him!" Despite looking so menacing, Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, sure, I will. Now, turn around and give me a Piggy-back to my bed! I need to sleep!" Ron did so, but just their luck, as they stepped out into the open, they bumped into Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, Miss Granger, as you appear to be in such high spirits, I could probably release you tonight. Don't you agree?" She inwardly sighed to herself. That was when the plan would start...

* * *

"Fred, meet Verity, Verity meet Fred! Well you've already met of course! Remember, she was one of the people who inquired about the secret notice for staff." Fred nodded, while shaking the blondes hand. They'd handed out advertisments to Prefects, and asked them to place them inside their Common Rooms. They'd put quite a nifty charm on them, making it appear like they were just leaflets for Wizard Chess Club, but they changed when someone that required a job held one into an ad for staff at WWW.

The tall Hufflepuff shook his hand back, and grinned at him. "George has told me about your predicament. I'd love to help out. No strings attached, of course. It would give me a chance to get to know my new bosses!" Verity was in their year, and was graduating with them, as they weren't able to escape. They hadn't took much notice to her, being in a different house, but she was quite pretty, tall, intellegent and overall, friendly. She was a peoples-person, and got on with almost everyone. Fred glanced at George and raised an eyebrow. When did they employ her? George just raised his eyebrows back, twin speak for, 'I'll tell you later.'

"So, you're who he's been searching for all day? Well, he made an excellent choice, why you'd make anyone jealous!" Fred instantly flirted with her, it being his natural reaction. Plus, if they were to appear to be a couple, then they'd need to warm up to each other. Verity giggled slightly, and her cheeks tinged a slight pink. It was almost dinner time, and George had pulled him aside on their way down to the hall to meet her. While Fred had been staying in the Common room, complaining about anything to anyone, George had been on a hunt for a willing girl. Somehow, Verity had stuck in his mind for an odd reason since they first met, and he assumed she'd be perfect. Fred held out an arm for her to take, and he bowed slightly, earning another giggle. "Shall we?" He asked. He took his arm, linking it with hers, and they walked to the hall together. George peered around the doorway first.

"She's in there." He whispered, meaning Hermione. The fake-couple plastered grins on their faces, although Fred's didn't quite reach her eyes. Then, they walked into the hall together.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was medicated. The amount of potions Madam Pomfrey insisted on her taking was ridiculous. Honestly, after a few more hours rest, she felt fine! Harry and Ron supported her into the Great Hall, where people were at the beginning of their meal. An immense amount of pupils were staring at the trio intently.

_Wow, word get's around quickly._ She thought.

"The Daily Prophet." Harry whispered as though he could read her mind. In reality, he too had noticed the eyes that were one them, and senced her puzzlement.

They hastily walked along the aisles to seats next to Ginny and Neville. Scanning the teachers table, there was no sign of Umbridge. Proffesor Mcgonagall was sitting in her place. The pupils, and teachers, were a lot more relaxed and were talking animatedly. Laughter ws errupting from everywhere, and it made Hermione grin to think of how Hogwarts may get it's care-free happiness back. Several heads snapped up at the sound of people entering the room, but generally turning back, losing interest. Hermione however, who had turned her head up at the commotion, stayed staring. Fred and George had entered the hall, but it wasn't that, that caused her to stay looking. It was the fact that dangling on Fred's arm was a girl. She had long, blonde, straight hair and a perfect figure. She was overall, beautiful. The worst part was, Hermione knew her, from seeing her around the school, and had generally thought she seemed nice. Now she felt betrayal. There was no way the girl- Verity, she recalled- could know her feelings for Fred, but she felt like she'd been betrayed. By both of them. She stared into Fred's eyes, and he looked back almost daring her to say something. Hermione was going to, when she felt a reassuring squeeze on her hand. She turned and gave Ron a warm smile.

Fred, George and Verity walked to where The Golden Trio, Ginny and Neville were sat. Fred couldn't help but staring at Hermione, trying to work out her reaction. She stared back, until she turned to face Ron. He kept on walking until he was sat directly in front of her, Ginny, who was oddly glaring at him, on one side and Verity on the other. He held her hand and placed it on the table displayed to everyone's view, while he loaded up two plated for him and Verity.

"Hey, guys, you know Verity, right? We've started dating." Fred said casually. He looked down the table, as though he was addressing the statment to everyone, but he spent a second longer on Hermione's face. Everyone muttered hi, including Lee, who had no idea what was happening, as he slipped into the seat next to Harry.

"What happened to Angelina?" Ginny asked, her voice cold and hard.

Fred's face thundered with rage and hurt for a moment, but then became blank. "She's a slut. Nothing like this beauty." He said, nuzzling his cheek into the crook of Verity's neck. Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. Verity giggled, and used the excuse of his head being close to whisper in his ear, "It's working." Refering to Hermione. "We're only doing this when necassary, by the way." She added, almost sternly.

"So, when did this happen?" Ron asked between chewing his food, gesturing with a chicken wing at the pair.

"Well, after everything that happened, I decided I better take every chance while I have it. I've liked Verity for a bit, and I decided to go for it." The first sentence almost mimicked his speech to Angelina from last night.

"You know, it's funny you should say that..." Called out a drawling voice as a shadow fell over the table.

* * *

Draco sat down at his usual seat at the Slytherin table and watched the scene unfold. When the twin- Hermione had told him that Fred was the taller twin, with broader shoulders- cuddled up to the girl something happened inside of him. He felt something he never felt before, and he experianced it from watching Hermione gaze on helplessly. _Could I, Draco Malfoy, actually be feeling sympathy?_ At first, he thought up the idea just at the prospect of annoying Weasley twin one, but now as he was Hermione flush with anger, he felt sorry for her. _I must be feeling ill. I don't care for people._ Draco decided that if he was to act, he'd have to know. He stood up, and many eyes followed him as he made his way to he Gryffindor table. The majority were just hoping for some action, or fight perhaps. What was about to occur was far more dramatic then they could have expected.

Draco approached as he heard the words, "I decided I better take every chance while I have it. I've liked Verity for a bit, and I decided to go for it." Come from the gingers mouth.

"You know, it's funny you should say that... I was thinking the exact same thing last night. Move along, Scarhead." Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, refused to move.

"Why should I, Malfoy?" He asked, his voice venomous. He knew what was happening, and although he didn't approve, he wasn't about to give the game away. Besides, he still despised Draco.

"Well, I want to sit next to my girlfriend." At these words, the entire hall went silent.

"What?" Hissed Fred.

"What?!" Shrieked George, at the exact time. They were announcing practically everyone's thoughts.

Harry stood up, and did his best to act threatening. "Is this a joke, Malfoy?"

"Harry, please, sit down, I'll explain everything." Hermione pleaded, tugging on his arm. Harry was a scarily good actor.

He did so, budging along the bench slightly, giving Draco room. Draco sat down, and put an arm around Hermione's waist, almost pulling her onto his lap. "Hey babe." He said, before kissing her on the cheek. Everyone's jaws dropped. If looks could kill, then Fred would have just murdered him.

"How. Did. This. Happen?!" Fred asked, breathing heavily, and trying to restrain from punching Malfoy's smug face.

"People change. Opinions change. There's a fine line between love and hate." Draco replied, shrugging slightly. Everyon was watching, straining their ears to listen in.

"Well, sometimes it shouldn't be crossed." Said Fred, spitting out his words.

"Well, maybe people like to take risks." Cut in Draco. They looked like they were ready to have a duel right there.

Neville started timidly asking questions about their new relationship. Draco turned and answered him, but Hermione stayed, watching what was happening in front of her. Fred was aware of her watching, but many people were looking in on his and Verity's make-out session. Her lips were wet and slippery, and his tonge battled hers non-commitedly. If anything would make her jealous, it would be this.

"Draco... Can-can we go?" Hermione asked, blinking back tears.

"Sure." He replied, noticing what was going on. He knew how much this must be hurting her. He took her hand, and they briskly left, not caring that everyone was watching. He pulled her into a small alcove, and she burried her head on his shoulder, crying.

**A/N- Duh, duh, duh... Oh, drama. The plot thickens more. I don't like Fanfics that make Ron a maniac jealous. Obviously, he'll be feeling jealous, but he's discovered he doesn't like her, and he'll get it out of his system. I had like, no information on Verity, so I made her their age and a Hufflepuff. Don't start hating her (although I won't blame you if you do!)! There's a big reason why she's agreeing to this! Read and review, follow and favourite!**

**P.S, I think this is my longest chapter so far? Yay, enjoy it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I was right, it was my longest chapter. Chapter 11 was my most reviewed too, so yesterday was awfully productive. Thanks for the reads and reviews, follows and favourites. As always, they mean a lot to me.**

**Glad to see you're still enjoying this, and you like the drama that's going on... That's good, cos it's only going to increase.**

**RosesInJamJars- Why thank you, I specialise in awkward. It's kind of my natural state. Glad to see you're enjoying this.**

**Disclaimer- Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**Chapter 13 (my lucky number)-**

"Can you believe him?!" Fred shouted at his brother, who was flicking through The Wizard's Pranking Guide, probably the only book he'd ever read.

"Hmm," He answered in reply. George knew it was best to allow his twin to rant and get it ut of his system.

"I mean honestly, as if Malfoy could ever have feelings for her! They're complete oppisites, and they've openly despised each other for years!"

"Yes, I know." George commented absent-mindedly.

"I bet Mia's under the Imperius curse-"

"When did Hermione become Mia?" George asked confused. All they'd ever called the young witch was Hermione, or 'Mione.

Fred blushed slightly, and looked down. "Well, she needs a cute nickname to match her cute face."

George couldn't help but laugh at his brothers antics. "Oh, Freddie boy, you've got it bad." He'd never seen Fred this worked up over a girl. When he set his sights on someone, he aimed to get them, no matter what obstacles. If they were taken, it just added to the challenge.

"Yeah, well that's not the point! She's got her pretty Malfoy boy now!"

"To be fair, you have Verity. Quite a show you put on at dinner by the way." George said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing like kissing Mia- Umm, Hermione. Anyway, it earned me a slap from Verity anyway..."-George's eye's widdened, his full attention on Fred, casting the book aside-"Aparently, if this is going to work, she'd like some warning as to when I'm about to ram my tonge down her throat."

George nodded knowingly, before saying, "You know, that Verity... She's hot."

Fred raised and eyebrow, and slyly grinned at him. "You like her, don't you?" George's ears tinged pink, and he nodded and eventually. "Don't you mind, though? The plan and everything?"

"Oh no, I know that it's all fake. I don't get as jealous as some people." He directed his gaze at Fred on the last words, looking at him intently.

"Speaking of jealous, do you think the plans working?" Fred was desperate to know the effect he was having.

George nodded again, this time, more enthusiastically. "Definitely! The second you and your lovr started making out, she fled the room! She took her little Slytherin with her though... I didn't see where they went; they must have hidden somewhere to snog"-These words earned George a hard glare-"Because when we left about 5 minutes after, they were no where to be seen." This was about an hour ago, before the twins retreated to their dorm to discuss what occured. After Fred was hit of course...

* * *

Hermione and Draco were hidding but not for the reason George suspected. Yes they were in close vicinity of one another, but not snogging. No, Hermione spent half an hour hugging Draco, with her head on his chest, crying her eyes out and pouring out her hearts woes.

"Honestly, I don't know what he see's in her. She may be good looking, but as far as I can see, she's nothing compared to you." Draco drawled out, causing Hermione to let go of him and take a step back.

"Was that a- a compliment?! From Draco Malfoy?!" She said in mock-horror.

"Don't act so surprised. Just 45 minutes ago, I was kissing your cheek and pretending to be your boyfriend. Not to mention the biggest shock of all- sitting at the Gryffindorks table next to Scarhead!" Hermione hit him lightly around the head, causing him to frown. "Don't make me regret we ever became friends 'Mione."

Hermione pretended to faint, and at the last moment Draco caught her. "That was the biggest shock so far. Me- the dirty Mudblood- friends with the Slytherin Sex God."

"Hello? I think you missing the fact that we've kissed. That must have surprised you."

"Please, really, you can't keep you hands of me." Hermione giggled, looking for his reaction. Unfortunately, it was to unwind his arms from around her, and let her drop the few centimeters to the ground.

"Oops!" He sniggered sarcastically, as he watched her rub her elbow.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are unbelieveable." And with that she stomped out of the alcove they'd been hidding in.

Draco was hot on her heals, calling out, "Please, darling, my love! Come back! I can't imagine my life without you! Hermione, I love you!" To anyone who was walking by, the last sentence would just sound like a decleration of love. And knowing Hermione's luck, the person that was to walk by was Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best friend and room mate...

* * *

When Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, she was immediately pounced on my Lavender and Parvarti. "Hermione, is it true?!" Gasped out Lavender breathlessly.

"Is what true?" Hermione replied.

"Well, Seamus told me, that Dean told him, that George told him, that Lee told him, that Malfoy-Oh, urm Draco, now I guess- said he loved you!" Hermione tried to work Parvarti just told her, but when she finally understood, her first impulse was to deny it. But, she thought, I could really use this to my benifit. She searched the Common Room, and within ear shot was Fred, chatting to his twin.

"Well, yes, I was shocked at first, I mean really, it's only been a day! But, if the feelings ar there, then... Obviously, I feel the same." She said, smiling innocently, making the two girls in front of her to gasp and squel in delight. As Hermione hoped, Fred over heard, and his back stiffened. So it was true, what Lee told him earlier. He desperately hoped it was some sick joke. However the news spread he had no idea, although the fact George refused to meet his eye was a big give away.

"I thought that if the others knew then they'd tease Malfoy about being whipped! It might embarrass him, and make him end it." George protested.

Hermione, meanwhile, was being dragged over to a sofa by Lavender and Parvarti. She was quickly surrounded by hordes of girls, varying in years, dying to know details of how the new relationship came to be.

Flouds of questions were thrown at her, and she did her best to answer them. Aparently, Draco asked her out when he saw her in the hospital bed after the battle. It was common knowledge now og what occured at the Department of Mysteries, even without the Daily Prophets help. Everyone know also knew Voldemort was back, but tried not to let it ruin their good mood. They pupils had been told that Umbridge was leaving, due to her harsh teaching methods, and now Dumbledore's reputation was fixed, he would be back in charge. This news was enough to make anyone joyous.

"You know," Said a third year student, "I don't know why Draco would go for you. There's so much better around. I know people that are much prettier." Death glares were shot in the girls direction from Hermione's friends, and she felt her confidence shrinking rapidly. Sure, she wasn't particullarly the best looking, but over the years her looks had developed, along with her view on herself. These words made in come tumbling down, even if hers and Draco's relationship was fake.

"You don't know what your talking about." A quiet male voice said. Hermione turned around in her seat, to see Fred standing, his fists clenched. She hastily whiped the tears that were brewing in her eyes, and looked at him with hope. Was he about to make a move, or say something to show any signs of feelinds towards her? Fred stared into her eyes. They were dark and empty. "We wouldn't want Drakey to her anything mean being said to his princess." Fred smiled a tight-lipped smile in her direction, before turning on his heal and stalking up to his room.

**A/N- Sorry this was updated later then normal. Oh, Lee, stirring thing's, silly boy. And yay, more Ooc Draco! My favourite kind.;) Please, read and review, follow and favourite.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Yay, again, you guys liked my last chater! I'm really dreading my first hate-review, but it will probably happen at some point. I'm not to fussed, as long as most of you like this, then I'm happy! On a enitrely different note, please chck out my new fanfic! Woo. At the moment it's only a prologue, and I plan on updating once a week, as the rest of my days will be dedicated t this. It's a Draco and OC story (with no romanc, o if you're looking for that then don't bother) and it may be dark at some points. It's called Held Captive.**

**PotterNerd94, one of my lovely reviewers, who shouldn't worry about when they review, as long as they do ;) , brought up point I'd like to make... And it's on spelling again. I'm glad that you like this fanfic so much, that you don't care, but others may, and so I'd like to say sorry now, for anyone it bugs! Don't stop reading because of my terrible spelling! I normally do that. Oops. Generally, incorrect spelling bugs me, but when I'm writing I get so caught up, I'll miss letters out or get them jumbled. Other times, I'll think of a brilliant word, and have no clue how to spell it, so I'll just guess. I do try to proof-read afterwards, but it's hard, and I'll miss stuff. Please don't judge me too harshly on it, because, as PotterNerd94 says, everyone makes mistakes!**

**LaClaireFolie- In regards to what you said about Hermione, I agree. I hate making her seem so pathetic and crying all th time, but in my heart, she deserves it. Everyone needs a good cry every now and then, and considering how her weeks have been going, well, let's just say, she can't help it. After this chapter (which, again, has her crying), she sucks it up, grows a pair and plays dirty. ;) And what you said about the Hermione/Fred confrontation thing, hehehe... Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. And also, the George/Verity thing, again hehehe... (hehehe = my evil giggle)**

**fredweasleylover1- Don't feel bad for Draco, because... (UGH, I WANT TO SAY SO MUCH BUT IT'LL RUIN ONE OF THE BIGGEST SURPRISES!) All will be revealed soon...**

**Disclaimer- Is this necassary anymore?**

**Chapter 14-**

Shortly after Fred left the room, Hermione flounced off to her dorm, Ginny trailing fter. Lavender and Parvarti tried to follow, but Ginny threatened them with the Bat-Bogey Hex, her speciality. They retreated soon after. Hermione collapsed onto her bed, and burst into tears. She'd cried more these previous weeks then in her entire lifetime.

When she was all cried out, she sat up. Looking through wet, spikey eyelashes, she saw Ginny sitting at the end of her bed, gently rubbing her leg "Oh, Ginny!" Hermione cried out, amazed she was still there. "I thought you'd be gone by now!"

Ginny let out an unlady-like snort of laughter, before swooping down, taking Hermione in her arms. "You make me sound like a terrible best friend!"

"I make the most terrible Gryffindor! I must seem so weak, crying all the time!" Hermione sighed, once Ginny had released her, lowering her head in shame.

"Don't you say that! You're an excellent Gryffindor! Look at everything you've achieved! And after everything that's happened, you deserve to mope!" Ginny sighed too, and hugged her friend once more, holding her more gently. "I could kill my brother. The way he's been treating you is atrocious! I'm considering disowning him!"

"Ginny, I don't want to come between family, if you don't want to help me anymore, I'd understand..."

Ginny pulled back, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Where ever did this come from?"

"It's just, family is more important then any relationship."

Ginny smiled slightly, and shrugged. "If you think about it rationally, I help you get with my brother, you get married, and then you'll be my sister-in-law. Hello, family." Ginny beamed again, and then squealed loudly. "We'll be sisters! Oh, Godric, me and my best mate, will be sisters! You and Fred have to get together! Or George! Or Charlie! Heck, even Percy! WE'D BE SISTERS!" Ginny shouted, empthisising every word.

Hermione's tinkling laugh rang through the room. "I think Fred's fine, thanks. However, he has his floozy. I guess you'll have to put up with Verity." Hermione said, grimacing at the girls name.

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny laughed. "Oh, please, him and that bitch won't last! I know my brother. He doesn't love her." Hermione gave her a puzzled glance. "Look, it's hard to explain, but I know I'm not the only one who's noticed it. I think Neville has too- we've discussed this before- but well, basically-"

"Spit it out already!" Hermione said, eager to know what her friends thought.

"Well, when Fred looks at you, his face... It goes softer. As though there's nothing else in the world at that moment, just you and him. It's been like it for years, really. I don't even think he's noticed it himself. But as I say, me and Neville... I guess we're just more observant then the others. The same happens for you-" Hermione looked even more puzzled-"Whenever he's around, you relax, forget about stuff and just live in the moment. You'd be good for each other- you'd make him more sensible and mature, whereas he'd teach you how to have fun, and not care so much about rules and stuff." The two girls lay down on the bed together, sighing slightly at the thought. "By the way, the plan is definitely working."

"It is?" Hermione asked, sleepily. She hadn't realised how tired she was until her head hit her feathered pillow.

"Uh huh, at dinner, Fred looked ready to castrate Draco."

Hermione let out a slight gigle, before closing her eyes. "Good night, Ginny." She mumbled, before allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

When Fred stomped into his room, the first thing he did was punch a wall.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" Asked a light voice from the doorway.

Fred turned slowly to face his twin, who was casually slumped on the frame. "Unless your face wants to become my fists next victim, I'd shut up." Fred didn't really want to hurt his brother; he'd rather die then do that. He was more warning him. If George continued, he would end up being punch, and Fred much prefered hitting walls insted.

"Fred, seriously, calm down!"

"How can I George?! How?! When she's out there, boasting about her little Slytherin boy! I can't do this George! I-I can't!" Fred shouted, slumping down onto the ground, running his hand, with a bleeding knuckle, aggitatedly through his hair. George quickly performed a healing spell on it; Fred didn't even notice.

George crouched down next to his twin, and gave him a hug. "Forge, it's going fine. See doesn't want to be with him. You can see it in her eyes. Trust me, by the time we graduate next week, she'll be begging on her knees for you." Fred snapped his head up at the words graduate; he'd almost forgot they'd only have 7 days left in their second home.

"Where did the time do Gred? I just want us to be those twins that pulled harmless pranks, not having to care about the world. I want to go back then, when it was just you and me against the world."

"It still is Freddie boy, it still is. Trust me. No girls, or friends, or even a war will come between us! Just think, in a week exactly we'll be free men! Running a joke shop, living together, independantly. It's like a dream."

"Yeah. Our dream come true..."

* * *

The next few days went past with a blur. Everyone seemed to be in such a rush to prepare for the graduating class of 1996. Fred and Verity, and Draco and Hermione appeared to be unseperable. Whenever they were near one another, they'd put up large displays of PDA, simple things from hand-holding, to full blown make-out sessions (which Draco and Hermione were less likely to be seen doing.). However, their actions seemed to be making less of an effect everyday. They were almost used to it. Ginny, as observant as ever, seemed to have noticed. She called a meeting with the group of fifth years on their side at the Room of Requirment. Hermione and Draco sat together on a sofa. They weren't in public, and it wasn't necassary, but nevertheless, they did so anyway. Over the couple of weeks, they'd learnt a lot about one another, and he felt a surge of protectiveness over her, like as a sibling, or even a best friend, would. He had willingly gone a long with the 'Confession-of-love' thing. Ginny, Harry and Ron sat in armchairs around them.

"Look, guys, this is making Fred jealous. But trust me, it's not making much of an effect anymore. I think we've pushed him as far as he will go." Ginny said, the gears in her mind already whirling.

Ron recognised his sisters glazed look in her eyes, one she got when she was checking something over. "What do suggest?" He asked.

She didn't answer for a moment, but when she did, she leaned forward and smiled. "I think... We need him to be able to have an actual chance with her."

"What do you mean?" Harry queeried, confused.

"It's all well and good, making him jealous, but there's not much he can do when she's with someone. We need to make her available, and make him start the chase..."

* * *

It was a quite Thursday morning. Nobody was expecting much. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, and a very angered looking Hermione burst through. Eyes turned to her in shock. Normally, she was very meek and sensible, although everyone knew she was partial to some outburst. This was like a volcanic explosion though. She stomped into the room, and practically ran over to the Slytherin table. She quickly located Draco, and slapped him across the face, the sound of skin meeting skin echoing across the room.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy! How-How dare you?! I thought you'd changed! You promised you'd changed!" She shouted, making many first years jump in alarm.

"What the Hell 'Mione?! What have I done?!" He shouted back, his face flushing in anger, one cheek scarlet.

"Ronald told me what you said! What was it? He 'doesn't have to watch out for me, because I'm just the Mudblood girl that you want to take as far as possible'?!"

"What?! I never said that!" He screamed at her.

"Save your breath Malfoy! You're going to need it when I'm chocking you!" She raised a fist to hit him again, but her arm was pulled back by Ron.

"Hermione, that's enough. I can always get him later." He whispered loud enough for several people to hear. Hermione let out a noise of annoyance and disgust, before flouncing out the room, Ron at her heel.

Draco followed a moment after begging for another chance. The second the trio left, the room filled with low murmers and whispers.

"Do you think it worked?" Hermione whispered to the two boys. Ron peered around the dor, and easily spotted his brother. Although his eyes flashed with anger, he was grinning widely.

Ron nodded, and mouthed, "Definitely."

"Merlin, you didn't have to slap me so hard!" Whined Draco, as he rubbed his cheek. Hermione only grinned in reply, as she linked his arm and the three walked of to the Room of Requirment, where they agreed to meet Ginny and Harry.

* * *

"Did you see that?!" Squeeled Fred in a very lady-like way! "I-I can go for her! Finally!"

"Well... you could. Or, you could let her chase you?" George said, a smug smile on his face.

"George, what's the point?" Fred asked wearily. He was sick of pretending. All he wanted to do now was scoop Hermione in his arms and kiss her.

"She's just broke up, and you 'Have a girlfriend.' We could still make this work, she could get more jealous, and chase after you. At least then you know she's definitely interested." Fred sighed, but nodded tiredly. He was exhausted with all of this, but George, overall, had more experiance. It would be best to listen to him. Right?

**A/N- I know this may seem rushed, but it's necassary to the plot that Draco and Herms brake up, like now! And, urgh, George! Let Fred do what he wants! He's an idiot, George is. But, this, again, is necassary! Read and review, follow and favourite!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hola! For those of you that don't know, that's hello in Spanish. Why is she talking Spanish, you ask? Because my beautiful, amazing, perfect best friend has booked a one week holiday for me and our other guy-best mate TO FRIGGING SPAIN. SPAIN. THE PLACE I HAVE BEEN BEGGING MY PARENTS TO BOOK A HOLIDAY FOR ME TO. I have this weird obsession with Spain, and Spanish stuff. I kind of jumped on her when she told me (a late christmas present, she said.) Anyway, we're going in the Easter holidays, cos I've always wanted to go then (they have this beautiful celebration for Jesus' death, that I've always wanted to take part in.). I know it's quite a while away, but I wanted to let everyone know, as I will try to update, but I might not be able to as much. Gracias for the understanding.**

**On an entirely different note.. 5O REVIEWS! WOO! Thank you to each and every one of you that's reviewed so far!**

**93 Diagon Alley- Haha, I wish that too! But, as much as I love George as well, he's an idiot, and has some messed up ideas about girls.**

**BaDabADa- Firstly, dude that Hunger Games reference! I just love that! ;) And secondly, laugh if you want! I always love it when that happens to me while I'm fanfic reading.**

**LaClaireFolie- Ah, my dear friend Claire (I now consider you friend. Yes, good okay.) Your reviews do make me smile. I am extremely glad that you wrote your longest review on me (aw, I'm blushing). Right, were to begin? Firstly, thanks! Obviously. Secondly, that's exactly how I felt about Hrmione and Ginny! The books didn't get across how close they'd have been at all (even though they're still perfect.) Thirdly, my thoughts exactly! I love the bond they share, and I want to get across that nothing could effect them at all, and I'm glad you got that message. Now... hmm to reveal a spoiler or not? I shall hint. Have I stayed cannon at all? Nope. Therefore, I guess you could assume Fred may just perhaps stay alive. But I'm not saying for certain. (He will.) Is it odd I laughed will writing it too? Maybe that was because I was hyped on sugar cubes (curse you Finnick Odair for getting me addicted to them!) And, argggh, I want to reveal a secret, but I can't! Urgh, let's just say, one of the ships you guys may just crop up... THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING! And, don't worry, George will lay off. Eventually. I understand completely what you man when you fangirl. I encourage it. Thanks for taking the time to write that! It entertained me much!:)**

**Disclaimer- How about a funny story instead? My sister once told me Harry Potter isn't real. I replied, 'Neither are your chances of finding love.' Too harsh? No. Good.**

**Chapter 15-**

Hermione walked down to breakfast feeling extremely awkward. She was walking wobbily, mainly because of her nerves, but the 6 inch, black heels Ginny had forced her into weren't helping. "It's all part of the plan!" She said. Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing tan tights, that merged into her skin, a tight pencil skirt, that clung to her curves and stopped mid-thigh, and her school blouse, although the first few buttons were undone. Her tie, instead of being under her shirt collor, was loosly tied low on her neck. Lavender and Parvarti- under the illusion this was to get Draco back- had to pin Hermione on her bed and help Ginny wriggle her into it.

Ginny walked along beside her, holding her hand gently. "Don't worry! You look like a babe! This is your last chance before he graduates to get him!" Hermione nodded, and blinked back tears that threatened to fall. She'd been crying enough this week, and she was sick of it. Hermione knew she could be strong. Still, the thought of so many leaving filled her with grief. Katie and Alicia, who always treated her with kindness, unlike Angelina, were going. Lee was going to co-own WWW with the twins. And the twins themselves... The idea of not getting to hear their laughter, witness their ridiculous pranks, it hurt Hermione more then she cared to admit. Hermione went to rub her eyes, but Ginny slapped her hand away. "You're not ruining that make-up! It took me forever to perfect!" Yes, along with the clothes, Ginny also insisted that Hermione wore plain make-up, and tame her hair. The usually brown mop hung in loose curls down her back.

"I don't see why this is necassary." Hermione stated, sighing slightly. Although it was a pleasant surprise when she saw her reflection, Hermione was never one for dressing up.

"Because we need to shw Fred the goods." Ginny answered, chuckling and winking slightly.

"Ginevra!" Hermione called out, her mouth gaping. However, there was no time to say anymore, as they had approached the Great Hall. Over the past week or so, the events that occured in there had caused so many different reactions. The one that was occuring now was most laughable. Everyone had turned to face Hermione, their mouths wide open. Wolf-whistles called out, and several people shouted bout how 'fit' she was looking. She blushed slightly, but the calls gave her confidence, so throwing her hair back and putting on a small smile, she walked down the Gryffindor table. Luckily, there was a seat oppisite Fred, and Hermione knew this was too good an oppertunity to miss. His mouth was also gaping and his eyes were dark with... lust? Want? Hermione didn't know. She gracfully sat down, and in what she hoped was a sudductive voice, she purred, "Morning." To the twins and Lee in front of her. They didn't reply, insted chose to look at her with wide eyes and shocked expressions. She raised up off her seat slighly, lifting her bum slightly in the air, and she leaned forward for a slice of toast, which she started to nibble as delicately.

"Wo- Uh, hi Hermione." Hermione turned to see Harry blushing slighly red and looking at her in surprise. He knew about the plan, but he never thought the effects would be this!

"Harry, sit down!" She said, smiling largely, and dragging him down into the seat next to hers. When he was properly seated Hermione leaned on him slightly. Ron sat on the other side of her, gaping at Hermione.

Ginny, who was sitting next to George, giggled and said, "Hello? Earth to boys?" She waved her hand in front of their faces, snapping them out of their trances. They had the grace to look slighly embarrassed, and avert their gazes to elsewhere. Except from Fred. His eyes appeared to darken even more, and he looked over her body greedily.

His eyes wandered up, until they met hers. she smirked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, expecting her to snap at him. Normally she would, but a wave of hope gnawed inside of her. She leant over the table slightly, motioning for him to do so as well. He did, still nervous. When they met in the middle of the table, Hermione gestured for him to turn his head. Then, she whispered in his ear, "Like what you see?" her bottom lip grazing his ear lobe. Fred shivered slightly, and she giggled lightly, before sitting back in her original position, as if the whole exchange hadn't happened.

Ginny was staring at her in amusment and shock. "Hermione, we need to talk." She widened her eyes, and jerked her head towards the door. Hermione stood up, and turned and walked off, her hips swinging as she went. Many eyes followed her retreating body. As they exitted, Ginny let out a small squeal. "I'm so proud of you! I have no bloody idea where you learnt how to act like that, but keep it up! Merlin, and to think you've had this side of you for years!" Instead of rolling her eyes, as she normally would, she just smiled knowingly. Then, the source of her teaching placed a warm hand on her arm.

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked, throwing herself into his arms. "How did I do?! Was it how you said I should?!"

"Hermione, if we hadn't have 'broke up' yesterday, I'd be over there stripping you of your clothing." He said, adding a sultry wink. After a whack on the arm from Hermione, which he only laughed at, he agged, "Really, it was fine. Exactly as I taught you."

"You?! You taught her this?!" Ginny practically screamed in disbelief.

Draco laughed once more, and said, "Well, yes. Don't act so surprised. I thought, it was all well and good her looking the part, but what if she can't act it? Although, you obviously can! So, when evryone left the Room of Requirments yesterday, I taught her a few tricks that drive a man mad."

"And they definitely worked! He was practically org-" Hermione smacked Ginny on the arm too, causing her to stop mid-word.

"Ginevra!" Hermione screamed.

Ginny only laughed, before taking her wrist and dragging her along behind her.

"Where are you girls going?" Draco called after them.

"Getting ready for the graduation ceremony!" Was Hermione's short reply. Normally, only members of family were aloud to attend, but Mrs Weasley protested that her and Harry practically were. After many hours contemplating, they were aloud. And Hermione was going to use it to her advantage.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione walked into The Great Hall again, although now it was transformed. Banners hang around the room, balloons in house colours floated around aimlessly, and chairs had been placed in rows, with large ribbons tied on them. She glanced down at herself, checking that her appearance was acceptable, before fully walking in. She was wearing a short, flowey, strapless dress that clenched in at her hips. It stopped about 5 inches above her knee, shorter then she was used to. She was wearing creamy-pink high heels, the same colour as her dress, and several bangles on one arm. Ginny had magically straightened her hair, for the first time ever, and it reached her waist, so to keep it neat, it was tied in a messy fishtail plait. She walked forward, and peered around for the Weasley clan. Everyone had came, even Charlie from Romania, to see the twin graduate. It was known that Bill and Charlie had placed bets on whether or not they would. Mrs Weasley saw her searching and ran up to her, crushing her in a bone-braking hug, before dragging her over to the others. After a flurry of greetings and hugs, they took their seats in the front row, and looked forward to a raised stage and podium. Dumbledore and all the teachers walked in, shortly followed by the seventh years.

Dumbledore strode over to the podium and in his booming voice he said, "Welcome, family and friends, as we say goodbye to another year of students. Much has happened this year, many dark sadening events, that have definitely been outlooked by the highs! I may have been absent for a part of it, but I know that not only am I sad to see them leave, they are dreading to go as well. After their departure, I can promise that school life will be a lot more boring"-He gave a pointed look at the twins, decked out in ruby red graduation robes, causing a loud laugh-"and they will all be missed sorely. I wish them the best of luck in their lives, and I want them to remember; They may no longer be students here, but Hogwarts will always be here, waiting to welcome you home! Now I give you Michael Joul and Mystique Grode, our headboy and girl!" Two students stepped forward and after a very tedious speech-the headboy and girl were very studious- Dumbledore came back again. He waved his wand, and a pile of diplomas were on the podium. "As I call your name, step forward and collect your diplom, and stand to the other side. Ryan Adle..." Dumbledore called name after name, until it was finally the W's. "Fred Weasley..." Dumbledore shouted. However, Fred refused to move, staring very intently at the headmaster. He chuckled slightly, and said, "Very well. Fred Weasley _and_ George Weasley." Together, the twins walked up, and collected their diplomas at the same time. Then, they walked over to Proffesor Mcgonagall, who was amazing crying, before kissing her on the cheeks. Afterwards, they went over to Snape, before doing the same thing! Laughter mixed with the applause. Once Dumbledore was finished, he said, "I give you the graduating class of '96!" Everyone cheered, and at that moment houses didn't matter. Slytherin hugged Gryffindor, Hufflepuff crying with Ravenclaw. Despite their differences, they'd grown up together. They were family.

Hermione looked over at a smiling Fred, and felt sadness come over her. This was the last time they'd attend school together. "I've got to go..." She mumbled to Mrs Weasley, before rushing out of the room. She hurried up to the Library, which was luckily deserted. She huddled in a courner, but kept her promise and didn't cry.

She was there for a good 10 minutes, when she heard a voice call out, "I thought I'd find you here."

**A/N- And, they've graduated! So sorry for the cliffie! Oooh, Hermione in this chapter! I love the idea of Draco teaching her how to be suductive...**

**On a random note, do we have anyone who loves Paramore/Marina and the Diamonds? I really want to know, because barely ny of my friends are fans.**

**Please, read and review, follow and favourite.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Hey readers of the world! Wherever you are, give yourself a hug! (I'm still in a good mood about my holiday!) All the usual thanks! It means A LOT!**

**LaClaireFolie- Heyya Claire! Honestly, don't get too excited! I'm not much to be obsessed about! And yes, and yes, refering to you're first sentence. I shall have fun, nd I'm glad someone else has given me their opinion on it! I'm going to Madrid! I imagine Ginny can be pretty... Umm... persuasive if she wants (a.k.a threatening). I think only she would be able to. And I'm considering writing a one-shot about her's and Draco's lesson, but I don't know yet. It's a possibility. I always wanted to know about the Graduation Ceremonies, but as I had no informtion, I just made it up and said the reason why we don't know is because pupils can't go... I am so sorry for being a mean horrible author! Although... urgh... want... to say... so bad! Let's just say, read on, and I'll make up for it. And oh yes, I lve when people throw in references! It makes me laugh louds!**

**Disclaimer- Pft, I don't own it.**

**Chapter 16-**

"Fred?" Hermione called out into the murky gloom. The sun was setting, causing shadows to come alive on the walls. She could easily make out the shape of the boy from her fantisies.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, a hint of amusment in his voice.

"Fred, we're not strangers." Hermione joked back, ignoring his rolling eyes.

"No, I mean, how do you know it was me, and not George?" He clarified, crouching down next to her.

Hermione felt her body warm and tingle at the feel of him next to her. "It's not that hard. For starters, the obvious differences are that you are slightly taller, and have broarder shoulders. Then there's the minor things. You're eyes have a hint of green in, whereas George's are icy blue. You have more freckles on your arms, and you have light brown streaks in you hair. And there's the stuff nobody notices. Your eyes flash with jealousy or anger, on the other hand, they darken with passion. Your laugh is childish, and your voice is always light, as if you're trying not to be loud, but it always ends up with you practically shouting." Hermione was whispering at the end of her description. She blushed at the realisation of how much she knew about him. He was looking at her face on in amazment. The attraction for her grew, as his face inched towards her. They were so close, practically breathing on each other...

"'Mione? Hermione? Are you in here?!" Called out Ron.

Hermione swore under her breath, and stood up from her hiding place. "What is it Ronald?!" She snapped out, a little more aggitatedly then she had planned.

Ron cowered back, looking slightly hurt. "Mum wanted to say goodbye to you. Merlin knows why, you'll see her tomorrow when you come over to the Burrow. I can't believe you're staying for the whole summer, normally your parents do-"

"Yes, thank's for telling me Ronald. I'll come down and see her in a bit. I just need to, um, put this book away first." Her voice was softer now. Ron took the hint and left. "I've got to go." She directed to Fred, who was still in the same position. The girl turned to leave, but as she went to step away, and hand on her wrist stopped her.

"You slightly stick your tongue out in concentration, you're favourite sweet is Sugar Quills, your eyes sparkle when you know something. You curl up slightly when your sitting on the sofa, and when you laugh, you throw your head back. And your hair looks better curly." Then he stood up and left, not taking a backwards glance. Hermione's heart was leaping inside her chest, and she felt like she could laugh out in happiness. It wasn't until the last moment that she realised. Fred never came in the Library. No matter what. There was no reason now, unless, and her heart leaped even more, he came looking for her.

* * *

As the scarlet train pulled up into the station, Hermione let out a sigh. She always dreaded leaving Hogwarts. Somehow, the idea of entering the Muggle world scared her. A part of her always assumed someone would take one look at her, scream, "You don't belong here! You're a freak!" and then arrest her. So far, this hadn't happened, so she tried to push it to the back of her mind. Draco was sitting in the seat next to her. Since this would be weird for anyone to walk past, considering their 'break-up', they made it seem like they were in a heated discussion, and if anyone asked further, they said they were sorting out what happened.

"What are you doing for the holidays then?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm going to the Burrow." She said.

Draco's nose wrinkled slightly, but he knew better then to say anything about their lack of money. "It must be nice. Knowing you'll have somewhere to go." He said. The second the words were out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back. He meant what he said, even if he didn't want to say them; he just didn't want anyone's pity.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she seemed deep in thought. She gasped slightly, raising her hand to her mouth. "You were... disowned. Draco, what are you going to do?" She asked gently.

"No idea." He said, shrugging casually. "Guess I'll just get some money out of Gringotts and stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

"No." Hermione said. Her eyes were sharp and concentrated. Suddenly, they widdened again. "Look, it's a long shot, but you can't be alone for almost 2 months!" She grabbed his hand, and tugged him out of the train. They'd already shrunk and placed weightless charms on their trunks. Hermione didn't car who saw, as sh pulled a reluctant Draco up to a beaming Mrs Weasley. Her smile wavered as she saw they young witch's cmpnion, but only slightly. "Look, Mrs Weasley, I know this is an odd request but could Draco stay at the Burrow for the summer? Please? He has nowhere else to go! Lucius disowned him after his participation in the battle at the Department of Mysteries."

Ginny, who had been listening in, came over and pleaded along side Hermione. Ever since she'd heard about his lessons in flirting, the idea of him warmed up considerably. Draco tried to protest, saying he'd be fine, but Mrs Weasley's motherly instincts had kicked in. She pulled the boy into a short hug, and said "If he has nowhere else to go, then fine. He can have Percy, or maybe the twins room." She released Draco, who was recieving some odd looks and pulled the group of teens towards the barrier. Harry and Ron, noticing they were leaving, trailed along behind.

"Mrs Weasley," Hermione asked timidly, "where are the twins? And why won't they be staying with us?"

Mrs Weasley's eyebrows furrowed slightly, but she beamed proudly. "Didn't Fred tell you? That boy! He went of to find you after the ceremony. They made an announcment, it's ever so exciting... Oh yes, of course, why they're living above the shop now!"

**A/N- FRED! YOU FORGOT TO TELL MIA! Aw, they had a moment! And, oh, Draco staying at the Burrow... Interesting... You might see a hint of Drinny, but I can comfirm that that is... maybe the Draco ship I'll introduce! Sorry, I've said too much! Please read and review, follow and favourite!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- This. Is. An. Exciting. Chapter. Even I have to admit that myself, no matter how big-headed it sounds. Sorry for the late upload, I was getting my seventh ear piercing and third tattoo. I now have 'I solemly swear I'm up to no good.' On my back, and my best friend has 'Mischief managed.' And my other friend has 'The Marauders Map.' We three are very large Potterheads...**

**LaClaireFolie- So, I'm replying in more depth. I kind of am a quick writer. I get an idea in my head, and it stays until I write it. Which is annoying, since I'm one of those people that writes, like, a paragraph, the spends three hours doing nothing, then has a writers adreniline rush, and completes it within the hour. And you'll get that kind of confrontation right about... now. That would be my worry if I was Muggleborn too, and I definitely think it's Hermione's. I feel th reason she tried to learn so much Wizard stuff, is so tht if she's not accepted in one world, she'll be welcomed in the other. And they do meet... real son. Like... now. Sorry this response is so short!**

**Disclaimer- I own it... (long 10 minute pause) NOT! (I made a Borat referance...)**

**Chapter 17-**

Draco always thought that to be happy, you'd need money, or things. Staying at the Burrow stood him corrected. Arthur was a bit weary as to why he was there, but Molly quickly explained the situation, and he was welcomed in. Ron and Harry were a bit more spectical. Still, they developed a theory that if they ignored each other, they wouldn't consider commiting murder. Draco spent most of his time with Hermione and Ginny, relaxing in the large garden, a lot less neater but more comfortable then The Malfoy grounds, splashing in the pond, or inside playing Wizard chess or Exploding Snap. Draco was aloud to do whatever he pleased, within reason, but all he wanted to do was relax. He'd never had freedom like this. Before, someone was always on to him, telling him how to act or what to do. Even at school, the pressure from the Slytherins caused him to hold back on the real him. Now he let loose. He found himself joking and laughing more then he had in his life. The infamous smirk he possessed sometimes made an appearance, but normally, it was quickly replaced by a smile. Molly, or Mrs Weasley as he politely called her, stuffed him full of food, and every meal she piled his plate high, protesting he was too thin. Food, despite not having much money, was something there was plenty of. Along with smiles of course. Draco constantly worried-much to his surprise- about their money situation. He never cared before, but now he was staying there for 2 months, he knew his presence would cause a dent in their budget. So on afternoon, he cournered Mrs Weasley while she was preparing lunch in the kitchen. Everyone else was outside, playing or watching an intense Quiditch match.

"Mrs Weasley," Draco approached her cautiously, his hands holding something behind his back. "Yesterday, Mr Weasley took me and Hermione to Diagon Alley. I emptied out my Gringotts vault. Father, umm Lucius, would have eventually anyway. And, as a way of saying thanks, this is for you." He dumped two heavy brown sacks on the table, filled with golden Galleons. Tears came to Mrs Weasley's eyes, and she started to protest. "Please, just take it. I have no use for it. If you really don't want it yourself, then put it in a vault for Ginny, or Ron so they can use it in the future. I have plenty more for school supplies next year, and the one after. Please."

Mrs Weasley looked at the boy, and saw the determination in his eyes. There was no way he was going to back down. So, she took him in her arms, and hugged him (in an extremely painful way), then left the room, tears flowing freely down her face. All he heard was a large sob, and a call for "Arthur!" As she shut the door. When he was certain she'd gone, he took a small item out of his pocket. He enlarged it, and it was another sack. He placed it next to the others, and mumbled, "Just in case."

* * *

Hermione found it odd that at dinner that night, whenever Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at Draco, their faces broke out into smiles, and Mrs Weasley looked close to tears. Still, she didn't question it. She had other matters on her mind. Hermione had been at the Burrow for a week, and not once had the twins been there. Ginny informed her that they were busy preparing for the grand opening tomorrow. Tomorrow. She stirred the mash potato on her plate with her fork and sighed. A part of her was excited to see him. Every night Fred appeared in her dreams, each one more vivid then the next, but there was something different about seeing person in real life. The rest of her dreading meeting Fred again. Something happened in their last encounter. Nothing physical, but it was full of raw passion and emotion. As if the past weeks hadn't happened, and they were back to the night that started everything, the one where they kissed. Hermione couldn't help but think in her absence something might have changed. That the emotions would no longer be there.

* * *

Hermione let out a loud laugh. Children and students from Hogwarts rushed around, snatching up item after item, and ran over to the counter, run, to Hermione's displeasure, by Verity, to pay for them. Shelves stood proud and high in the air, with masses of stock on them. She's been here for about an hour, and she hadn't seen the twins yet. She sometimes stole glances of the other Weasley's, or Draco, who was slightly baffled by the chaos. Suddenly, as if on que, Ginny jumped up at her side.

"Hermione! You have to check this out!" Ginny squealed, dragging Hermione along with her.

"Ginny! Where have you been?" Hermione asked, laughing still.

Ginny held out a hand, and cupped inside it was what looked like a miniature Puffskien. It had purple, fluffy fur. "Getting this! It's a Pygmy Puff! His names Arnold! Isn't he cute?" Ginny cooed, stroking Arnold, who was now perched on her shoulder.

"Adorable. Ginny, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked. They were at part of the store that she hadn't explored yet. It had lilac lighting, and a fruity scent around the area in general.

"They've produced this WonderWitch line. It's dedicated to witches! Really clever if you ask me! Now, look, I want to show you something!" Ginny was still dragging Hermione, until they reached a pink display of girly glass vials. "Look, they're-"

"Love potions." A voice cut in.

"And pretty darn good ones at that!" The girls turned to see Fred and George behind them, their cheeks bright with pride.

"This is amazing!" Ginny screamed, throwing her arms around the boys. They were dressed in well cut suits, which, Hermione couldn't help but notice, complimented Fred extremely well. Ginny let go of them, and Hermione stepped forward to hug them too. They accepted it, and Hermione felt the familiar tingle rush through her whenever she mad contact with Fred. However, he seemed withdrawn, and when she pulled away, he wouldn't look her directly in the eye. She felt concern and anger. Hermione wished she'd never feel angry towards him.

"Listen, I've got to rush off!" Said George loudly over the noise. "I got to watch stuff over. I'll catch up with you later." Then, he dashed off. Ginny and Hermione turned back, and continued their discussion, assuming Fred had gone as well.

"So, do you think this'll work on Harry?" Ginny asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Better yet, do you think it'll work on a certain Weasley?" Hermione quirped back, winking.

"Oh, I think Ron would be delighted. Although, Malfoy might feel left out." A light voice whispered in her ear. Hermione swung around, and was face to face with Fred. He knew how she felt towards Ron! And what he said about Draco...

Hermione felt the anger welling up inside. He couldn't just ignore her practically, and then make comments like that! Before she could stop herself, she shouted, "You, Frederick Weasley, are a horrible git!" Several faces turned towards her but she didn't care. She pushed her way through the crowds, and walked out of the door.

She'd taken a few steps onto the street, when an arm pulled her round. Fred's face was thundering, as he shouted, "What the Hell was that about?!" A crowd of faces were squashed against the window to watch the exchange.

"You push me away from you, then you make the accuasations like that! I should be asking you what the Hell!"

Fred groaned. So that was the reason why she snapped at him? He thought he'd done something incredibly bad, like use an Unforgivable. Although, in Womans books, that would be counted as bad... "Hermione, what I said was a joke! Have you ever heard of one?!"

"Yes I have! I just don't see how it's funny! Maybe you should share it with _Verity_, she'll find it hilarious!" Hermione clasped her hands to her mouth. Where had that came from?

"Why are you even talking to me about this? I'm sure _Malfoy_ would love to hear you whine!" Fred spat out venomously.

"What does Draco have to do with this?! And anyway, I don't whine! Just because I show a little concern, unlike some people!" Hermione scremed, narrowing her eyes at him. She jabbed him in the chest aggresively, making him take a step back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, feeling slightly offended, but rage won, showing in the way he spoke to her.

"Just that maybe if you weren't so bloody immature, you'd notice other people's feelings! You don't even appear to care about anything!"

"Merlin Hermione! You think I don't care! I care about everything I do, and everyone I know! I even care about Malfoy!" _If you care about him_, He silently added in his head.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it!" Fred looked down at the young witch in front of him. In a mad moment, he realised she never looked so beautiful. Her hair was crackling with anger, looking frizzier then normal. However, it suited her. Her pale face was flushed slightly, and her eyes were bright. She was standing tall, although the top her her head only came up to his shoulder. Her hands were on her hips and it only outlined her perfect curves.

Fred suddenly reached out and gently took her face in his hands. He bent down and crashed his lips upon hers. He ignored the jeers and calls from the shop, and focussed on her. Her taste, her smell. She struggled gainst him at first, but relaxed and kissed back with equal passion. Her arms were slung around his shoulders, and her fingers played with his hair. As the kiss deepened, her hands tugged in his red locks, tugging. His tongue battled with hers, while his hands traveled to her waist. Their kiss was stopped when Hermione pulled back. As Fred had pressed closer, something hard had dug into her thigh. Hermione shyly looked down at his crouch, and he grinned sheepishly. "Now you know why I was so distant earlier... Look, Hermione. I care. So much. About you. Ever since we kissed, I've felt something for you. But then I saw you with Malfoy asleep-" Hermione gasped when he said this. "Yes, I saw that-"

"Look, Fred, there was nothing between me and Draco! We were only acting that way because... We were trying to make you jealous!"

Hermione's revalation made him take a step back. "Hermione, that's what I've been doing with Verity! I couldn't give a toss about her! George is the one mad about her!"

* * *

Inside the store, Verity turned to a bright red George next to her. "Look, Verity, I can expl-" His words were cut off when her lips met his.

"George Weasley, do you honestly think I'd have gotten involved in this if I didn't have a good reason? George, you were that reason." He couldn't help but smile as she took his hand.

* * *

Outside, Fred and Hermione were still discussing what had happened. "Verity did a good job. I was this closer to punching her." Hermione grinned, Fred's forehead resting on hers.

"So did Malfoy. The break up was convincing. I wanted to kill him for even so much as hurting you." Fred lightly put his lips to hers, leaving her with longing for more. "Don't ever try and make me jelous again. No matter what you say, you're mine now."

**A/N- YAY! THEY'RE TOGETHER! AT LAST! PRAISE THE LORD OF FANFICTIONS! I took my time! Let me know what you think of how it happened. Plus, I love the Draco and Molly bit at the begining. She's going to become like a mother figure to him. And Verity likes George! That's the only reason she agreed to help. They're together now, obviously. Read and review, follow and favourite!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Hey! I'm sorry for pretty much dropping of the face of the Earth! But these two weeks have been pretty eventful...

**Firstly, my grandad went into hospital. He's okay (sort of), but because of it I spent a week up in Newcastle with my family, meaning I didn't get a chance to update AT ALL.**

**Then, this past week, I've had 3 panic attacks (over school work), 2 dates with my boy best friend (the friend-zone no longer exists. Next date: tonight, actually.) and one case of fainting. Oh, and a sort of argument with this girl on one of my courses. She was being horrible to my girl best friend, so therefore I got involved...**

**But, everythings okay now-ish. My internet at our flat has broke, so I'm at my boy best friend/boyfriend's (? Can I call him my boyfriend yet? I don't know...) flat, using his internet.**

**ANYWAY, after that long explaination, I want to say, YAY, 50 favourites! And thank you all for not abandoning me when it seemed I disappeared! The reviews were amazing, and they brightened up my day!**

**Chapter 18-**

Hermione and Fred walked back into the shop together, his arm circling her small waist. Immediately, people jumped and tried to make it seem like they were searching the stock, and not like they'd been spying on the exchange. The Weasley Clan (plus Harry and Draco), stayed, all of them beaming at what they had witnessed. Mrs Weasley was the first to step forward, engulfing the couple in a strong hug, her wet tears soaking their shirts. She mumbled something inaudiably, but then her sobs took over. She pulled out a silk handkerchief, and blew her nose. Then, she said, "My dears! I'm so happy for you! This is one of the best things to happen!"

Fred rolled his eyes, and said, "Honestly! It's like I've propsed to her! Please, give us a couple of years before that." He winked at Hermione, causing her to blush bright red. Everbody laughed at this, and she seemed to turn even more pruce. When everybody had finished chuckling, there was an awkward silence. Finally, Draco stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Hermione, oblivious to Fred's glares.

"I'm happy for you 'Mione." He said, smiling at her. Then, he turned to Fred, sticking out his hand. "Hermione did tell you that everything we did was fake, right? I honestly have no romantic feelings towards her. She's turned into a sister for me. Really, she's my best friend now." Ron and Harry gasped at this, but didn't say anything, due to Hermione's narrowed eyes. A few minutes passed, with Draco uneasily holding out his arm. Just as he was about to withdraw it, Fred took his hand in his, pumping it vigerously.

"If you mean something to Hermione you mean something to me." Fred said, smiling slightly. Then, he swooped down and whispered. "But if you ever kiss her ever again, you're a dead man." Draco nodded, and let go, stepping back.

Draco's actions caused everybody to step forward in turn, giving their best wishes to the new couple. Even Verity gave Hermione a slight hug, which was returned half-heartedly. "I don't have any feelings for Fred either you know. I'm with... someone else." Verity glanced over at George. Amazingly, no one noticed their kiss, which they thought was for the best. Thy choose to keep their relationship on the down low until every thing with Fred and Hermione blew over. Then they'd reveal their secret.

Hermione noticed the look, and grinned inside to herself. Fred was hers, and hers alone.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to sunshine streaming through the window. _Stupid Ginny,_ she thought, _not closing the curtain._ She tried to swing her body over, to bury her head in the pillow, but she couldn't. Something was restricting her around her waist. Her mind started to panic, wondering what was pinning her down. She looked under the red duvet- definitely not her worn purple one at the Burrow-, and saw it was a muscular, freckled arm. Slowly, she turned to face it's owner. She almost screamed in fright. Fred Weasley's face was inches from hers, his eyes glittering with mischief, a cheeky smile on his face.

Noticing her fright, he pouted. "Aw, I'm not that hideous in the morning, am I?"

Hermione took some deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. It was beating so fast, but not just because she had been scared. "Fred, get your arm off me." He just grinned at her, shaking his head. "Please Fred?" He shook his head again. "Please?" She whispered, trailing a hand up his bare chest. He tensed underneath her touch, and his breath caught. She moved her face so her lips were almost touching his. "I really don't want to pee in your bed." At these words, he immediately let go of her. She giggled slightly, and stood up, stretching her arms above her. The back of her neck prickled, and she felt like she was being watched. She paused mid-strech, and turned to see Fred looking at her body intensly. When she looked down, she saw why. On Hermione's body, she was wearing Fred's Quiddich shirt. It was quite long, and would normally reach her knees. However, as she streched, it rose up, revealing her pink, lace panties. "Shit!" She exclaimed, lowering her arms immediately.

Fred chuckled, clutching his stomach. "Oh, Mia, I was enjoying the view there!" Hermione rolled her eyes, and smacked him slightly on the arm. Then, she scuttled out of the room, walking to where she remembered the shower was. She pulled a fluffy towel out of the cupboard above the sink, and turned the taps on. She stripped of her clothing, and stepped into the water, letting the warm droplets cascade over her body.

As Hermione washed herself, her mind went back to the events of the previous day. Nobody had officially asked anyone out, but Fred and Hermione were most definitely a couple. She stayed at the store until closing time, Fred insisting that she stay by his side the whole time. Then, as veryone retreated to th Burrow, Fred told Mrs Weasley she was staying her for dinner. H gave her a tour around the flat above the shop, and hen she relaxed on the plush sofa while he cooked her a three course meal. Hermione was surprised by his cooking abilities, but she didn't put it past him, having grown up with Mrs Weasley's talents. The evening was filled with laughter, pasta, and getting to know one another. Despite the deep attractions, they knew little about one another. Hermione was surprised by his knowledge about several books, and Fred was intregued about the Muggle lifestyle. After they'd finished their desert of chocolate cheesecake, they retreated to the sofa once more, still talking about themselves. The conversation flowed easily, and there was never a moment of awkward silence. The last thing she remembered was lying down, her head in Fred's lap. She must have fallen asleep, and been carried into his bed. However she ended up wearing his shirt and no trousers amazed her.

When Hermione felt she was thoroughly cleaned, she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around her body. She switched of the water, and dried her body. She looked around for her clothes, but then she remembered that she didn't bring any. She put her bra and underwear back on, and then slipped Fred's shirt over her head again. Looking in the large mirror, she decided she appeared quite cute in it. She walked back to Fred's room, but he was no longer in there. Searching through his draws, she pulled out a pair of jogging bottoms, and pulled them on.

Hermione started to search through the appartment for either of the twins. When it seemed they'd completely disappeared, she guessed that they were in the shop. She walked down the stairs to the store, wincing at the cold, stone steps feel on her bare feet. Sure enough, when Hermione reached the end of the stairs, she spied George across the other side of the room, stacking new stock onto shelves. "Hey, Georgie!" She called out.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, and the glass vial in his hand started to fall to the ground. In a flash, Hermione had pulled out her wand, and had shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The spell shot from her wand, and just before the vial smashed, it was floating in the air. Hermione was amazed her spell had reached that far, but it had happended before, on the night she saved Professor Mcgonagall from being hexed. George was gaping at her, his mouth wide, as she placed the vial on the shelf.

"Miss Granger!" A booming voice called out. Hermione turned to the shops enterance, to see her Headmaster standing there. "I was coming to see how Mr Weasley and his brother were doing in their new buisness, but what I've just witnssed... My dear, you must come with me now! We have no time to lose!"

Before she knew what was going on, Dumbledore had her arm, and had started to Apperate.

**A/N- Oh, plot twist! What's going on? What is Dumbledore going on about? Well, you will find out in the next chapter!**

**Please, read and review, follow and favourite!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Hey, um, I'm Jake, I'm Sabrina's new boyfriend. She's been using my Wi-fi, because she's an idiot and broke her router. She told me to upload this chapter and to tell you to review. So, do that, I guess...**

**Disclaimer- Neither of us own Harry Potter. (She forgot to say this last time, so don't sue her.)**

**Chapter 19-**

Fred walked out of the back room at the all to familiar pop of apperation. He expected it to be George, rushing out for something. However, as he entered the main store, his twin was standing there, an expression of amazement on his face.

"George... What's going on?" Fred asked curiously.

"She was just- and I- but then he-" George babbled.

"Don't tell me Verity's dumped you already?" Fred asked teasingly, a smile on his face. Last night, Verity and George had gone out to a Muggle resteraunt (Verity was a half-blood), leaving the flat for Fred and Hermione. When they'd returned, George had been completely drunk and giggling, but Verity- who was considerably more sober- sensibly changed a sleeping Hermione, after Fred carried her to his room. Fred mentally reminded himself to thank Verity for her choice of clothing for the young witch. It was the best morning he'd had in a while. Seeing her perfect, long legs, and those lacy panties that he wanted to just rip off-

"- And then he just grabbed her arm and apperated her out of here!" George shouted, waving his arms around madly, snapping Fred out of his thoughts. He'd had a pepper-up potion to cure his hangover, but he was acting far too extravagantly right now.

"What? Who took who?" Fred asked, blinking slightly, completely confused.

"Dumbledore took Hermione."

"What? Where did they go? What are they doing?" Fred questioned manically.

George recalled the story of that morning in brief detail, only including what was essential "Fred," George whispered at the end of it. "I think- well, me and Dumbledore- we think she has... The Gift."

"The gift?" Fred had no idea what George meant for a minute, turning his head on his side.

"Fred... _The_ Gift." At those words, Fred knew exactly what his brother was trying to say.

* * *

Hermione and Dumbledore landed in his office, the headmaster landing gracefully on his feet. However, Hermione experiencing her first journey via apperation, landed in a pile on the ground. Apparation wasn't a sensation she enjoyed, the feeling of being squeezed through a tube creating something like travel sickness. After a few minutes of deep breathing, she shakily stood up, and sat down on a plush seat. Dumbledore was sitting across from her, behind his large desk. Hermione collected her thoughts, when she realized what had just happened. She'd performed underage magic. In public. In front of her Headmaster. "Professor!" She exclaimed, a feeling of dread coming over her. "I didn't mean to do that! It was a slip up! I'd never do magic underage, it was just my instincts acting! Please, don't snap my wand, I really didn't mean-"

Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing her immediately. "My dear, you have nothing to worry about. You will be of age in a few months, I'm sure we can let this incident go." The sparkle in his eyes was comforting, and reassured her.

"So, if that's not why I'm here, then why...?"

"Well, I can't be too sure until I test it, but I think... I'll explain once I'm sure. I'm sorry for our abrupt departure." Dumbledore said, glancing down at her clothes.

"It's fine. So what do you need to do?" She asked, blushing slightly at the fact she was wearing Fred's clothes, but eager at what was to come.

"Now, I need to perform a spell. When it occurs, you may feel a slight tingling, but don't worry. There's no reason to panic stay completely still. If you'd stand up, please." They got to their feet, Dumbledore pulling out his wand. Before she could react, he'd mumbled, "Profer quod vos can operor." The end of his wand glowed a slight pink, before a large bubble of the same hue floated out of it. It flew towards Hermione, then, instead of bursting at contact with her skin, if went straight into her! Her body felt like it was vibrating slightly, but she didn't move at the feeling. She glanced down at her skin, and it was tinged a slight rose colour. "Excellent... Scimus quid vos can operor." He mumbled again, and the bubble withdrew from her body, making the tickle stop, and it went back into his wand. Her skin was back to it's pale colour.

"Professor... what just happened?" Hermione questioned.

"My dear," Dumbledore started. He was beaming largely and his eyes were twinkling double the amount they were before. "Have you ever wondered why you have such a large magical ability? Why you exceed the other students? In the wizarding world, something rare occurs. It affects only a few wizards or witches every hundred or so years. The said witch or wizard with what is referred to as The Gift, gets tested, using the spell I just performed on you. People who get a positive result from The Gift are generally able to produce double the amount of magical ability compared to their peers. People with The Gift, when tested, glow a pink, or rose. Hermione. You have The Gift."

**A/N- So, as Sabrina normally says, read and review and follow and favourite.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Hey people of the internet. I'm glad Jake uploaded that last chapter right. I really wanted that chapter up because that was were the plot developed more. Unfortunately I couldn't update this past week, because, again, my life's been hectic. We got our wi-fi fixed (yay), and then it was Valentine's day, and that was wonderful. I won't go into details (it involved a very romantic picnic and a beautiful necklace with my birth stone that I haven't took of since.). And then these past couple of days, I've moved in with Jake. Now, before any of you think 'Woah, they're taking this relationship quite fast!' This was something we've been planning for a while, as my best friend and her boyfriend wanted their own place, and this was how it worked out. I am now living in the flat above the one that I used to. Honestly, it's not that different. But it involved a lot of packing and unpacking and decorating. But, I'm available to update now (and for this next week; Yay, breaks of school!) And that's all that matters.**

**RandomPerson- Hello, welcome to my little story! It's good to have you join us!;) I'm glad you enjoy this, and I'd use word, but, you know, I'm not entirely rich. Haha, I'm glad someone else experiances my problem with writing!**

**GodsOfEgypt09- Oh God, I'm sorry! Still, I'm glad (I think) I managed to get that emotion out of you!**

**93 Diagon Alley- Haha, Jake said thank you! Generally, he sucks with computers, and I left him this long instruction list on what to include! So, I'm happy he managed it!**

**LaClaireFolie- Hey there! Again, Jake said thanks! That's exactly how I imagine him, with George being more alert and always over-analysing stuff! We definitely picture the same Fred!;) I was on Google Translate, like "Oh God, I now wish I could speak Latin! " For those who don't know (If Google told me right) The first one means 'Reveal what you can do' and the second means 'We know what you can do'. Kind of sucks, but, hey, whatever.**

**Disclaimer- If it was mine, there'd be some incredibly weird pairings in the books. Let's just say, the bathroom scene with Harry and Draco would end with them kissing passionately. I think Dan and Tom could have rolled with it...**

**Chapter 20 (woah, 20 chapters...)-**

Hermione pushed open the doors of WWW dreamily, a large smile on her face. She was talented. She had a gift, no, she had _the_ Gift. She wasn't just a muggleborn, or an ordinary witch. She was special.

For most of her life, Hermione had never really fit in. At Muggle Primary school, she had the smarts of a teenager. There was rarely a question she couldn't answer. Because of her intelligence she was bullied. Everyday was spent on her own, either reading at lunch and break, or crying in the toilets, desperately trying to ignore the malicious whispers about her. When she received her Hogwarts letter, she was shocked, of course. But a part of her clicked. Suddenly, everything seemed brighter, happier. She'd be escaping the prejudice of her peers, entering a world were her genius would be accepted.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. She'd stocked up on information about the wizarding world, so she could relate to others. Hermione memorized what she could, practiced immensely, and for what? The same treatment she'd received at home. The prejudice was still there, for being a Muggleborn. People sneered at her for knowing things. Every night she went to sleep with a heavy heart, always wondering the same thing. _Do I really belong here? Is it really my destiny to be a witch?_ Yes, she'd made friends. The remarks died down. But those question always rushed through her mind.

This was no more. Hermione was glad she had a talent, but she was mainly happy that those questions were answered. She belonged. She was meant to be a witch. It was her destiny.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. "Hermione! Oh, Merlin! I was so worried! George told me Dumbledore took you somewhere and that you may- Um, you maybe won't be back soon." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling lightly.

"Honestly Fred, I'm fine! There was nothing to worry about! If I was with Dumbledore, you can safely assume I'll be alright!" Hermione stood up on her tiptoes, and gently kissed him on the corner of his lips. He turned his head slightly, and kissed her lightly, before pulling away slightly.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the feeling of your lips on mine. Come on, let's get some breakfast. You must be starving. Then we can talk about what Dumbledore wanted." Hermione gulped slightly, Dumbledore's words that he said to her last running through her mind. Only tell those you can trust.

Their relationship was new. Should she tell him? If she did, he was sure to tell George, and then most of the Weasley clan would know. Still, they were practically family, and Hermione felt that she could trust Fred with her life. She balanced out the pros and cons in her mind, before deciding to tell him. She couldn't enter a relationship filled of lies.

Fred led her upstairs to the kitchen. He wanted to ask her outright whether or not she had the Gift. Most Purebloods knew what it was due to stories of noble Wizards using it to conquer evil. He restrained himself though. If she wanted to tell him she would. This new talented- if she possessed it- probably would have shocked her. There were obviously a lot of questions running through her mind. He'd understand completely if she didn't want to tell him yet.

Hermione entered the kitchen, gasping at the feast on the table. There were masses of food, enough to rival the breakfasts at Hogwarts! "Fred! Did you honestly cook this much?!"

"I had time. Besides, George and Verity need some- He's gone to mum's, by the way, letting you know you're fine. She sent a howler demanding to know where you are." Hermione winced as Fred winked at her. "Anyway, you deserve a breakfast fit for a princess. Nice gown by the way." Hermione looked down, and took in his shirt and joggers.

"I couldn't find my clothes." She mumbled in defeat. She took a seat at the table, and mentally thought what the best way would be to tell him.

"So..." Fred started, dolloping ketchup on his bacon.

"I guess I need to you what happened. I suppose George told you what happened up until I left?" After Fred nodded, she continued. "Well, while there he performed this spell. I don't suppose you've ever heard of 'The Gift."

Fred looked intently into her eyes, then calmly said, "You have it, don't you? We knew it."

"What?! Who did?!" She asked in surprise.

"Me and George. It wasn't to hard to work out. Excessive magical ability, you always manage to perfect a spell on the first try, and you always want to learn. Basic symptoms."

"Right." She responded, slightly uneasily. If it was that easy for him to work out, could anyone? "Dumbledore just told me about it, and what I can do with it. He's arranged for me to have lessons with him and Professor Mcgonagall to get used to my power."

"Hermione... Do you know what having this means?" He asked, realization dawning on him. Generally, people with the Gift performed heroic acts. With the war fast approaching, there was obviously a reason his old headmaster was paying so much attention on it. Normally, the person with this special power just continued with there life, not going to too much trouble to master it. When they did some noble task, it was in a burst of energy.

"I have extra power?" Hermione asked, slightly confused Fred sighed, and walked around the table to sit next to her, taking her small hand in his large, warm ones.

"It means, you're going to be involved in the war. Probably on the front lines. You're going to be our sides best defense."

Hermione looked at Fred for a moment, before smiling slightly. "I was going to be on the front lines anyway. Being best friends with Harry Potter garenteed that."

Fred sighed again, before saying. "Mia, I don't think you understand. If the Death Eaters hear about this, they're going to be after you." Hermione gasped slightly at this revelation. "Don't worry. I won't let them even so much as touch you. As long as you're with me, I'll protect you forever."

**A/N- Oh, so the Gifts not that good. Aw, some cute fluffy Fremione moments. This chapter wasn't too long. But, you know. Shit happens.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Hello. Excuse the late update, I went on a 2 day holiday to Southhampton to see my best friend for Secondary school who went to a different Uni to me. Amazingly, I have a slight tan...**

**OMFG GUYS ALMOST 100 REVIEWS. ASDFGHJKL I CAN'T EVEN. THIS IS AMAZING. I honestly didn't think this story would get this many reviews. Also almost 100 follows too, which is just, fabulously fabulous. Please, continue to support WI (What If, because I'm lazy.) because it means the world to me!**

**Disclaimer- HAHAHAHAHAHA no.**

**Chapter 21-**

After much persuasion (kisses) from Fred, Hermione finally floo'd back to the Burrow (in her own clothes, of course). The second she exited the fireplace, Mrs Weasley had pounced onto her, enveloping the young witch in her arms.

"Hermione, dear! You're ok! I was so worried, George did try and reassure me, but with that boy, well, you can never be too sure!" Mrs Weasley gushed.

"Honestly, Mrs Weasley, I was with both the twins! You had no reason to panic!" Mumbled Hermione.

"Yes, about that. Fred and yours relationship. We need to talk about that. Have a seat, dear." Very confused, Hermione sat on the worn sofa, Mrs Weasley next to her. "You and Fred, you had a date last night. And then you stayed over. I want to discuss the... complications with it. Now, I doubt anything happened last night"- Hermione automatically knew where the conversation was headed, and blushed a vivid shade of red-"as you're a smart witch. But at some point, you and Fred will... um... want to do things. Now, sex is something special, and you should only do it when you feel ready, between two people that love each other. I know-"

At that point, Draco and Ginny walked into the room. Noticing her mothers smile, and Hermione's flushed face, Ginny automatically hissed to Draco, "Looks like someones getting The Sex Talk."

Hermione jumped up and grabbed her friends arms, calling a hasty "Bye!" Over her shoulder.

Molly Weasley just shook her head, mumbling about "Teens and their hormones!", and went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Ginny, Draco and Hermione ran up into Ginny's bedroom. They all collapsed onto the bed and burst into pearls of laughter. "Oh Merlin, thanks for the interruption! Talk about embarrassing!" Gasped Hermione.

Once everyone's laughter had subsided, Draco said, "So? What happened?" Tell us all about last night and what went on." At these words, Draco waggled his eyebrows deductively.

Hermione laughed loudly, and then said, "Well, nothing that you're suggesting! He was a perfect gentleman, he cooked a lovely meal, we talked and got to know one another better. It was lovely." Hermione's eyes had a dazed look, one to rival Luna's normal expression. Her voice was dreamy and relaxed, not like her urgent tone of voice that indicated she was in a rush to get everything out.

"Damn girl, you got it bad!" Commented Ginny, laughing at her best friends reaction. "You're so in love with him!"

These words snapped Hermione out if her daydream, looking at her best friend in alarm. "No! No. It's not love yet. It's too soon for that. We've only been together for two days!"

"Give it a bit then." Said Ginny knowingly, suddenly sounding like Mrs Weasley, when she uses her wise no-nonsense tone of voice.

"She's obviously just denying it. I was like that when I realized I loved-" Draco stopped mid-sentence, slapping his hands over his mouth, his cheeks a light pink.

Ginny and Hermione turned towards him, their mouths and eyes wide with amusement. "Draco! Who do you love?!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"No one! Not anymore, it was just, um... Pansy! That's it!" Ginny shrugged, accepting his answer.

Hermione, however, knew that he was lying. In their brief friendship, she'd grown to know when he was hesitating he over-exaggerated his words. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, and mouthed, "You're telling me later!" Draco, seeing she had seen through him, and wasn't backing down anytime soon, gulped, and reluctantly nodded, blushing further. The rosy hue looked odd on his pale face. Hermione turned towards Ginny, and started a conversation about The Weird Sisters new single. This allowed Draco to slip out of the room, and retreat to his bedroom, Percy's old one, undetected. He wanted to stay undetected for as long as possible. Anything to avoid that conversation with Hermione...

**A/N- That was mainly a cute, fluffy chapter. I think it's the shortest one so far, so tomorrow I'll try for a double update. Next chapter, you will find out who Draco's love interrest is... Oooooh. Enjoy this is the meanwhile.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- OVER 100 FOLLOWS! I cried when I saw that this morning. It means so much to me. So, thank you all! A big thank you to my 100th follower Marian Hood!**

**There's not much to say today, except from thank you all for the continuous support!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I own Harry Potter (LOL no I don't.)**

**Chapter 22-**

Draco stood up from the dinning table, excusing himself. He needed fresh air. Through out the whole meal Hermione cast curious glances over to him. With every look he felt his stomach clenching uneasily, and his throat tighten. He struggled to breath. He left the crowded room, deserting the happy chatter and laughter, heading to the peace and relaxation of the lake. Ever since he'd arrived at the Burrow, it had been his favourite spot. It was rather overlooked. The family tended to stay near the large woods at the other side of the house, with the vast fields, perfect for Quidditch. When the weather got overbearing, occasionally they'd jump into the murky water, and splash about, cooling themselves, but generally it was deserted.

At the moment, the sky was beautiful canvas of pinks, reds and oranges, as the sun set behind tall, green hills. Draco breathed in and out, appreciating the beauty of the sight. Never had he fully recognized the mesmerizing sight that was a sunset. He was captivated by the colours that shifted shade, getting darker and darker. Eventually, night was upon him, and the ebony sky started to fill with twinkling stars that glimmered delicately. He sat down on the ground, his legs aching at this point, and eventually laid down on the cool grass. He stared up at the glittering stars in the sky, feeling at peace with the world.

Draco thought everyone had forgot about him, or didn't mind him being out that late, as no one had came over. However, the moment he thought this, he heard a gentle voice call out, "It's beautiful, isn't it? The night sky. It makes you think. I always would come out here and look up, and think. It made me realize how big the world is, how small you are compared to it. Yet, everyone is important to it. We're all important Draco, even you."

"I'll never understand how you can read me like a book. I'm fairly certain you are not a Legilimen, 'Mione." He responded.

"It's quite easy to understand you Draco. You keep up a cool facade, acting like you're superior to everyone, but I can see through it. It's mainly your eyes. I've grown to know that a persons eyes are the direct link to ones emotions. You're just the same Draco. Plus, I've come to know you as an entirely different person you pretend to be. I've seen you in all states now. Angry, sad, happy, vulnerable, hyper, content, relaxed, embarrassed. Draco, have I told you that you've come to be my best friend?"

Draco was shocked at these words. He'd never had a best friend before. Just people who looked up to him in fear, followers, and enemies. "Best friend, huh? I like it. Sit, come here." She sat next to his still body, crossing her legs underneath her. He took her hand, and said, "I bet I know why you're here. Not just out of concern, but because of my slip up earlier." Hermione blushed, and avoided his eyes. "It's okay to be curious. If I was anyone else, I'd be intrigued to here the cold-hearted Slytherin is in love."

"You're not exactly cold-hearted anymore." She mumbled slightly. "So, are you going to tell me who she is?"

Draco paled at her words, and gulped slightly. He needed to tell someone. He'd been containing his feelings for years, and it was becoming unhealthy to keep it bottled in. Sometimes, he wanted to scream out their name and let the world know. He just couldn't do that though, for more reasons then one. Still, he could trust Hermione. There was a constant aura around her, that gave off the image you could tell her anything and it wouldn't go further. If there was anyone he could tell, it was her. "They're... They're..." Draco took a deep breath of air... and then burst into tears.

Hermione was surprised of course. She'd never seen him cry before. It was true about his constant facade, that made him seem like he was void of emotion. Yet, here was proof that he was just like everyone else, and broke down when he needed to. He was curled up in a ball, clutching his stomach like he was in pain, sobs loud in the silence. She shuffled forward slightly, and placed his head in her lap. She started to stroke his soft, blond hair, and made soft, sympathetic noises, trying to calm him. She had no idea why we was crying, but the sound and sight pained her, and she instantly worried his tears were because of her. "Draco? Draco, are you alright? Is it something I said or di-"

"Potter." Draco whispered. "I love Harry Potter."

**A/N- WOOOOOOO! DRARRY! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE DRARRY AND I JUST HAD TO INCORPORATE IT. Aw, a sensitive Dramione-friendship moment. I love writing a vulnerable Draco moment, it shows the real him inside. Read and review (one more review til 100!), follow and favourite! This chapters only short, so I'll be updating later again today, plus, if any of you can remember, in chapter 15, I mentioned how Hermione had lessons from Draco on how to be seductive. I will be posting a one-shot about that later on today! Just keep on checking my account to see if that's up there! It'll be called Lessons with Draco. So, check that out!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

So, my lifes been hectic again. I became an aunty (my oldest sister had twins), my great-gran passed away unfortuantely (I'm sort of ok now, but it knocked me hard, as we were quite close) and then I went to see Justin Bieber with Jake and Cleo, we went to his hotel (Jake was very reluctant), I met and hugged him and he follows me on twitter now. So, as I said, very hectic.

Jake and I also forgot to pay our bill for the internet so we haven't had that for like a week now (we're students, we spend all our money on food, rent, heating and water, all that stuff and whatevers left on concerts and holidays...), and now that we have it back, I just managed to do the great act of falling down th stairs, breaking my leg and my laptop in the process. So, all of the chapters I wrote have gone with it. This only happened two days ago, and so I've been trying to re-write most of them, but it might take some time for the next chapter to be up. So, please, be patient. I haven't forgot about this.

Love, Rumbleroar the talking lion (A.K.A Sabrina)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Thank you for the support while I've been gone. It means a lot. I'm recovering slowly, and it doesn't help I've just visited Spain like last week! Oh well. I'm still trying to catch up on all the chapters. It's a bit of a struggle, but I hope you all understand.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine at all.**

**Chapter 23**

Hermione looked down at Draco, who was curled in a ball, his head in her lap. His sobs echoed through the eerily quiet garden. Questions instantly threatened to slip past her lips, but she bit her tongue. Her best friend was more important then her current curiosity.

The witch ran her hand through his silky platinum hair, making soothing noises. Eventually, he calmed down, his cries reducing to the occasional silent tear. "Draco... When did all of... This... Happen?" She asked cautiously, trying not to distress him further.

"When I first met him. I was intrigued. He knew nothing about Hogwarts, and yet it was evident he was a pureblood, just from the knowing spark in his eyes. He peaked my curiosity, and I've been infatuated ever since." Draco replied shakily.

"Then, why did you, you know, terrorise us?"

At this question, Draco's puffy eyes filled with tears, and automatically, Hermione pulled him into her embrace. "I didn't want to! Obviously, I had to keep up the pretence due to my father, but there was another reason... Someone found out..." Hermione pulled away from him and gazed at him in shock, concern and question. "Blaise. You know him, he's one of the other Slytherins? He read it in my journal. He was surprisingly ok with it, and didn't criticise like I thought. But it brought me back to reality. No one could find out, Nobody else would be as understanding as him- and you, for that matter- therefore, I pretended to hate you and Potter. Although, my minds not too made up on the Weasel..." He gave a watery smile, before leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you 'Mione. For just being there for me."

Hermione grinned at him, before helping him to his feet. "Any time Draco. Anytime."

* * *

As Hermione walked down to the bathroom the next morning, she found herself pulled into Percy's old bedroom. She bit back a yelp, dropping her tooth brush on the floor as she passed through the doorway. A part of her hoped it was Fred, but she knew he was at the store setting up for the days customers.

She looked up slightly- everybody seemed to tower her small frame, even Luna sometimes!- to see an anxious looking Draco hovering above her.

"Sorry to have to do this now, but I couldn't think of a better time... Hermione, I need you to perform an unbreakable vow."

Hermione's jaw dropped at Draco's words. An unbreakable vow? Whatever for! Obviously, confusion was etched onto her face, as Draco quickly addressed it. "What I told you yesterday... I know I can trust you, but I want to be sure. If it consoles you any futher, Blaise had to do one too. Speaking of which..." Draco stomped out of the room, but was back in a few seconds, dragging a lean, black, muscular boy behind him. Hermione's jaw dropped once more as she took in the figure of Blaise Zabini!

"What's he doing here?!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, only to have a hand smacked across her mouth.

"Want to say it any louder 'Mione! I know it's not that early, but in case you didn't realise, we're the only ones awake! And as an answer to your question, Molly said I could have a friend to stay, as I don't get on with Ronniekins too well. And Blaise is going through some... Family problems too. He arrived last night."

"Let's just say, my mum tends to marry quite a few rich death eaters, and I don't particularly agree. Nice pyjama's by the way." Blaise said, winking at Hermione.

Hermione folded her arms over her t-shirt and glanced at her bright blue cotton shorts. Technically, it was Fred's t-shirt from the other day, but it had somehow managed to find its way amongst Hermione's possessions. "Whatever. If this is really what you want Draco... I'll do it. Only because you've helped me quite a bit these past few months."

Hermione took Draco's hand, knowing the procedure, having studied vows before, and waited impatiently for Blaise to stop yawning. Then, he withdrew his wand from the back of his tartan pyjama bottoms. "Do you, Hermione Granger, promise that you will not tell Harry Potter about Draco Malfoy's love for him?"

Hermione gulped, and then said, "I do."

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, trust Hermione Granger to not tell Harry Potter?"

Draco's smooth voice drawled across threw room, saying, "I do."

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, permit Hermione Granger to tell one person about your love for Harry Potter, except Harry Potter himself?"

Hermione's jaw fell for the third time, and she looked up at Draco. She tried to pry her hand from his, knowing how much of a big deal that was to him. However, his vice like grip and what seemed like 2 cords of fire erupting for Blaise's wand prevented her from letting go. Draco's voice, this time more shaky, whispered, "I do." The final cord came bonding them together. It was too late to do anything else.

**A/N- So, Hermione can tell one person? I wanted to add that so she could tell one person, and then maybe they tell another, then another and so on... Or maybe that won't happen. Who knows? I do. And Blaise is there. That's guaranteed trouble. Still, I have a romantic twist coming up with him and someone else...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Did you guys miss me? I missed you. But hopefully, I'm back for good. Thank you all for being so patient with me! Your endless support means the world to me! The fact your still reviewing, reading, following and favourting still, even after weeks, I just feel so loved! And as a way to say thank you, I'm gonna give back. I'm thinking of writing a series of one shots. And I want them to be your ideas entirely. So, ship, plot, happy or sad, theme, whatever, just comment it, and I'll (hopefully, when I have enough time, which you know is tight with me) write it!**

**Now all that cringey stuffs over with, I want you guys to be amazinger then you are and do me and one of my best friends a huge favour! My internet best friend Shannon has just worked up the courage to post her first fanfic! So please, if you guys love me, then read it! Its non-Harry Potter, so I don't know if you will, but please give it a chance, and the majority of you will love it! s/9326468/1/Chocolate**

**Now, on with Chapter 24!**

**Disclaimer- Is this actually necessary anymore?**

**Chapter 24-**

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when Fred lightly kissed her cheek at breakfast.

"Are you ok Mia? You look distracted?" He asked, sitting on the wooden chair next to her. Of course she was distracted! She felt as if she'd been staring at a bright light too long. Her head was fuzzy and thumped, and she saw bright lights as she blinked. The early signs of a pressure induced migraine. Instead of worrying him though, she just lightly smiled and replied, "Just a lack of sleep."

She shot a furtive glance across the table at Draco. The only people congregated there were Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Draco and Molly. Everyone else was either at work, or still asleep. Or, in Charlie's case, in Romania, controlling dragons. Blaise had gone back to bed after the 'ceremony' this morning, so the only people aware of his presence where Hermione, Draco and of course Molly and Arthur, who'd agreed to him staying. However, a few more people became aware as he entered the kitchen and casually sat down next to Ginny, still in his pyjamas. Heads shot to look at him, eyes narrowed or mouths gaping. Hermione looked down at her oatmeal, suddenly fascinated with the syrup in it. She felt guilty as to not telling her friends of the Slytherins location.

The first person to speak was George, who's bacon he'd been holding had fallen to the floor. "Whats he doing here?" he asked with particular malice. It was so harsh that Hermione couldn't help but wince.

"Now George, don't take that cruel tone with our guest!" Molly snapped. "Blaise, dear, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Just some to-" Blaise started but was interrupted by Fred's voice which had a cold tone to rival his twin.

"It still doesn't answer why he's here!" Fred's expression softened however, when Hermione laid her hand on his upper arm, drawing his attention to her.

"Fred, stop, please." She mumbled. His tone of voice slightly scared her; she'd never heard him use such a harsh tone, with such a hard expression on his face.

"Sorry baby." He whispered back, with a much softer smile on his face. Her heart fluttered at the cute nickname and she got butterflies at the gentle grins that he only seemed to save for her. She moved her hand down his arm, marvelling at the muscles developed from years of Quidditch, and he took her hand in his. They linked together effortlessly, as if their hands were made to fit one another's. They looked into each other's eyes, blue orbs meeting brown, and they both subconsciously leaned forward slightly. Fred's eyes darted to her lips, which she slowly licked, causing him to almost moan in need of them to be on hers. When there were mere centimetres separating the two of them, a cough broke the moment, making them both turn away, Hermione bright crimson, Fred grinning sheepishly.

"If you two are done eye fu- um, being coupley, then can Zabini explain what he's doing here." Ginny said, cautiously looking at Molly to see if she'd heard her daughter almost swear.

" Me and my mum have some differences on blood statuses. She's all up for You-Know-Who to be in charge. I don't particularly. She kicked me out, and I had nowhere to go. Draco owl'd me a few weeks ago saying he was here, and it was the first place that came to mind. Mrs Weasley welcomed me in with open arms and I'm staying here for the summer. Good enough explanation for you?"

Ginny and Fred grumbled in agreement, while George said, "Fine. But if you're really a spy for the Dark Lord, I'll willingly be the one to kill you for exploiting my family." Blaise just rolled his eyes impatiently, and started to butter some toast Molly had laid out for him. Everyone sat down and started to eat breakfast. Jokes where shared and stories told, and all was going well. Ginny couldn't help but snort out some suppressed laughter as Blaise and Draco shared a tale of Pansy somehow getting knocked out while in the shower by a flying book. Everyone was calm and quite content. Fred rubbed small circles across Hermione's hip that was slightly exposed through a gap between her t-shirt and shorts. Every stroke sent a jolt of electricity through her body, and she leaned against Fred's shoulder, sighing happily.

"When we're done with breakfast," Fred mumbled in her ear, "We're going to go upstairs away from everyone."

"Oh really?" Hermione whispered back, shivering at his warm breaths that hit her ear.

"Yep." He murmured back. "I've missed you for the past few days, and I plan on showing you just how much." Hermione blushed slightly, but smiled, biting her lower lip. Fred rubbed at it with his finger. "I don't think you know how tempting you look when you do that Mia." Then he leaned back in his chair and continued to eat, acting as though the whole exchange never happened. Hermione grinned. She could imagine her life exactly like this. Lounging in the kitchen of the Burrow, laughing and joking with her friends, having fun, being happy. Having Fred next to her side, whispering in her ear and making her want him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SLYTHERIN DOING HERE?!" A voice boomed from the doorway. Everyone looked up and saw a fuming Ron standing there with an extremely shocked Harry.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU CURSE WHILE UNDER MY ROOF!" Screamed an outraged Molly.

"I think this is where we leave." Smirked Fred. Without anyone noticing, due to the argument that had now occurred and was slowly escalating, he scooped her up into his arms and with a slight pop that wasn't heard, he apparated them upstairs.

Fred gently deposited her on the bed, and before she could acknowledge what was happening, Fred was hovering over her. He grinned cheekily at her, before closing the gap between them and kissing her lightly, before pulling away and going back in once more, this time slightly more lingering. However, he pulled away again before Hermione's needs were satisfied. He did this a few more times, before Hermione's patience snapped and she said, "If you're not going to kiss me properly, I may just leave." She said, only half serious. She tried to sit up, but Fred pushed her back down again, his body pining hers to the bed.

* * *

"You're not going anyway." He breathed, his voice low and husky with passion. His eyes seemed to have darkened, and she looked at him beneath lowered eyelids, swept away in the moment. They were oblivious to the sounds downstairs as the argument raged on, the sounds of smashing plates and slamming doors. All that mattered was each other, and the distance between the two that was rapidly closing. Fred placed a hand in her wild curls, another on her hip. She placed hers on his chest, resting against him softly. His lips met hers, and she kissed back, softly and slowly. Soon enough it deepened and he ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. She agreed willingly, and unlike their kisses before, full of passion and heat, this was almost like he was trying to memorise the inside of her mouth. They pulled away due to lack of oxygen, and Hermione breathed it in, her lips plump and swollen. Fred however, just moved his head down, and started kissing along her neck. Hermione tilted her head back, making it easier for both of them. She'd only ever been kissed on the lips before, and the feel of Fred trailing a path with his tongue to her ear lobe and back across her jaw made her sigh in satisfaction, but at the same time, moan in need for more. He kissed the hollow of her neck, and then moved to the side, biting and sucking, bruising the flesh. It was in an obvious place, so it couldn't be hidden.

Fred pulled back, breathless, and muttered "There, now the world knows you're mine. Only mine. God Hermione." Then he moved back to her lips back, this time placing a sweet kiss on them. "Oh Hermione, I love you."

Hermione snapped her eyes open, and sat up with such force that Fred toppled off her. "What did you just say?!" She asked, shocked at the words he just uttered. Fred Weasley… _loved_ her? Nobody had said that from, family aside.

Fred blushed and stuttered, "I- um- I said- I uh- I-I" Hermione cut across, smirking slightly.

"Fred, did you just say you loved… _me?_" Hermione enquired calmly. However, her heart was leaping in her chest and she wanted to scream from the rooftops "FRED WEASLEY LOVES ME!"

Shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, Fred nodded. "It's ok if you don't love me back or anything," He hastily said. "I mean, we haven't been on a first date or anything yet, and it may be too fast, but that's ok. I don't want to pressure you, or scare you off. It's just I really do. I love everything about you, from your curly hair, to the way you bite your lip when you're shy, to how to put your hands on your hips and furrow your brow when you're angry. I love how you hum slightly when you're extremely happy and I love how you just want to sit in a corner and read when you're upset. I love you Hermione. I love everything about you, just because they make you, you. I love you Mia."

Fred was looking at Hermione earnestly, and his eyes were shining brightly. He took her hands and pressed her knuckles to his lips, gently kissing them. His floppy hair hung in his eyes, and she pushed it back, then trailed her hand to cup his cheek. "Fred, you're right." Hermione ran her thumb over his cheekbone repeatedly, marvelling at how smooth his skin was. "It's fast. We've been together for less than a week." Fred looked away, and went to stand up, but Hermione pushed him down so he was lying on his back. She straddled him, her legs on either side of his waist, before leaning down and kissing him passionately. She kissed across his jawline to his ear before biting it gently and tugging on it, inflicting a moan from him. "But I don't care. I love you too Fred Weasley."

**A/N- Aw, they said they love each other for the first time. Brb, because my feels are just asdfghjkl. Read and review, follow and favourite, and all that stuff.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Not much to say today other than sorry for the wait and…**

**I WENT TO THE HARRY POTTER STUDIO TOUR! IT'S ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AND I GOT A SLYTHERIN BEANIE AND SIRIUS' WAND AND THE BEANS AND CHOCOLATE FROGS AND I HAD 2 AND A HALF BUTTERBEERS OMG OK BYE.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, this poem won't be long, just wanted to say, if you think I own this you're wrong.**

**Chapter 25-**

"Hermione,"

"Yes Fred?" Hermione asked curiously, although she had a faint idea what it would be and a small smile tugged on her lips.

"Just wanted to say I love you."

"Really? I had no idea. The first 17 times you said it didn't get it across." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

They were lying on Hermione's bed, talking lazily now and then. Otherwise, they just cuddled up to each other and looked up at the ceiling, marvelling in the way their bodies fitted together. Or they made out.

"Wait, I'm not done… Hermione, you'd tell me if there was something going on with you and Malfoy?"

"What?! Where did this come from?!" Hermione sat up immediately, making Fred almost roll off the bed. "Firstly, I explained to you. I only used _Draco_ to make you jealous. Secondly, I would never, ever do that to you! For Merlins sake, I love you! Only you! Do you understand that?"

"Hey, Mia, calm down, I knew that you'd say no, I just needed to check. You're just so beautiful and perfect and smart and everything I can't help but feel that someone will take you away from me. And you and Mal- Um, Draco"-Hermione shot him a glare-"are always friendly and well, it's just at breakfast you were giving each other these secret looks. And he's such a ladies man…" Fred's words were drowned out by Hermione's laughter. "Hermione," Fred said, a little louder than before, "this is meant to be serious. What's so funny?" He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle though, seeing Hermione's clutching her stomach with tears down her face.

"Sorry… I… shouldn't laugh… It's not even funny… but… _ladies' man_!" She burst into fresh pearls of laughter, putting her hand on Fred's chest to hold herself up, as she shook with laughter. After about 5 minutes, she regained the ability to speak. "Fred, you've got to trust me here, there's no way Draco would go for me. I'm not his type at all!" Her lip quivered and laughter threatened to spill past her lips once more, but she regained control. "Fred, I need to tell you something." She went over to the door and shut and locked it. Then she walked back over the bed and made Fred put a silencing charm up. "Right, brace yourself for this. It may come as a bit of a shock. Fred, Draco's-"

"Fred, Hermione, what's going on in there?!"

Fred immediately put down the charm, and using his wand, unlocked the door. He accio'd a book to Hermione, and then called out, "Nothing mum! The door must be jammed again. I'm just watching Hermione study."

Mrs Weasley opened the door, and peeked her head in, her eyes narrowed. "Right, just keep the door slightly open… By the way, do you know where George is?"

"Probably visiting Verity." Fred answered calmly.

"What? But isn't the shop closed today?" Mrs Weasley asked, extremely confused.

"Oh, they're not doing anything work related…" He said, smirking cheekily.

Mrs Weasley let out a squeal, before apparating away.

"Fred, that was mean. You should have let George tell your mum in his own time."

"Oops?" He offered, grinning.

"You're seriously making me reconsider telling you what I'm going to. Can I trust you to keep this secret?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, no! Please tell me! Pleeeeeeeeease?" He begged, planting a light kiss on her lips that made her sigh.

"Fine. You can't tell anyone anything until Draco says it's fine. Got that?" Fred nodded. "Right, Draco is g-"

"FRED YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER TWAT!" Came a shout from downstairs.

"Looks like someone was caught with their trousers down," Fred winked and laughed, and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight at 8. For our first date." Then he ran out the room. A blur of ginger followed him, as George followed, shouting death threats and shooting spells at him. Hermione just turned to her pillow and groaned. She was so close to telling Fred Draco's secret.

* * *

Hermione walked downstairs and grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her off the sofa. "Oh, ok then. Bye guys." Ginny said sarcastically, waving to Draco and Blaise. "So, what was so urgent that you literally had to drag me off for?"

"Me and your brother said we love each other." Hermione said, a slight blush appearing.

"What brother? I have six."

"Ginny, stop being sarcastic, I have an emergency. We have our first date tonight." Ginny squealed loud enough for the twins to poke their heads out of their room. Fred's hair was messy and Hermione couldn't help but feel the urge to run her hands through it. She also noticed he had a black eye.

"George, what have you done to my boyfriend?" She asked, sighing.

"Your precious boyfriend got me and Verity caught by our mother having-"

"Yes George, I think we know what you were caught doing. Just try not to murder him ok, he has a special night tonight." Ginny said grinning. Then she pulled Hermione down the hallway to their room.

"Ginny, I need you to make me look gorgeous."

**A/N- The next chapter will be their first date (And Hermione's make over)! Aw, this chapter is one of my favourites so far, because it's cute and fluffy and aw. Read and review and all that stuff.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- Hey guys, it's Jake here. Sabrina's unable to update today as she's in the hospital. She told me to explain to you all what happened, so here goes.**

**Basically she's suffered from depression and anxiety for a while. Since the age of 15, she's cut and attempted suicide. And ever since her great-gran's death, things have gone wrong, like her accident and Cleo's flat got broken into. She's been under a lot of pressure with school and her family, and it's all built up, and she tried to kill herself. She's fine now, she didn't succeed and she's getting therapy and is on antidepressants and should be out of hospital by the end of the week. But she said she felt the need to explain to you all. She hopes you all understand and will stick by this story as she recovers.**

**Now, she told me to respond to your reviews, sorry if I can't say much, I don't know a lot about the story.**

**Scarlett- Continue to read, I'm sure the rest will be just as cute.**

**Miah- It's my favourite too ;)**

**Imp97- I don't think that'll happen, Brina's pretty set on the Drarry thing.**

**soundwavez- Don't worry about it, everyone has an opinion. Sometime's I think he could be gay and other times I just don't see it happening. But as I said above, Brina wants Drarry in there.**

**RosesInJamJars- Haha, I know right. She inspired that off a thing that happened to my friend, he got caught doing 'things' by his mum.**

**Suzanna Violet- Haha, don't worry about it, you don't seem like a stalker. In fact, I think me and Sabrina are better than Fremione ;) **

**Aperson- Trust me, she still reads these! She comes screaming to me when she gets a new review.**

**Disclaimer- All rights go to J. (I'm not as good at these as Sabrina is)**

**Chapter 26-**

"Trust me 'Mione! You saw how good you looked when I made you over at the end of the year to woo Fred. Just wear the dress!"Ginny complained, thrusting the fabric into her best friends arms.

"If you can call it a dress!" Hermione countered. "It'll barely covers anything! I'm not wearing it!" Hermione looked down at the offending garment. The red dress covered in sparkling jewels was beautiful, but it was too short and too low-cut! She'd be tugging it into place all night!

Ginny sighed and said, "Look, I'll go ask mum to charm it longer. In the meanwhile, you start drying your hair." Hermione nodded, and started rubbing her hair dry. She was almost done when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh! 'Ello 'ermione! I waz looking for Ginny!" Said a voice from the doorway with a slight French accent.

"Fleur! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise, looking at the former triwizard champion.

"I am visiting Beels family, non? I waz told you were staying 'ere for the 'olidays. Vould you like some 'elp? It's easier to charm 'air dry."

Hermione nodded dumbly, and Fleur mumbled a charm. Hermione's hair was instantly dry, and soft.

"Hermione! I have the dress! It's perfect no- Oh. What are you doing in here, Fleur?" Ginny asked with a straight face.

"Vell, I waz going to ask eef I could borrow your shoes. 'Owever, I waz distracted by 'Ermione's 'air. Vhy is she getting dressed up?"

"She has a date tonight with Fred." Came Ginny's stiff reply.

"A date? Vith Fred? Fred Weasley?" Fleur squealed with delight. "You must let me 'elp! I adore makeovers!"

Hermione's was fine with it. The more the merrier, she thought. Besides, Fleur had great taste with clothes, hair and makeup, and always look brilliant. However, Ginny's face took on a sour expression.

"We're fine Fleur."

"Non! I refuse to leave! I must 'elp! Also, I can use magic. You cannot. And zat 'air definitely needs some spells on it!"

"Hey!" Hermione called out. What was wrong with her hair? It wasn't too bushy anymore. And Fred had no problems with it.

Ginny certainly thought there was something wrong with it. She looked Hermione up and down, before giving a reluctant sigh and a brief nod. "Fine. I see your point. You can stay and help, I guess." Fleur gave another squeal of excitement, making Ginny roll her eyes. Then the both rounded on Hermione, their eyes glowing, looking menacing. Hermione was starting to doubt her plea of help...

* * *

At exactly 8:00, there was a knock on the door. Hermione went to open it before turning to the girls behind her. "Go!" She whispered. Fleur grabbed Ginny's arm and apparated them away with a slight Pop! Hermione wiped her sweaty hands on her now mid-thigh length dress, and, taking a deep breath, opened the door.

Fred was standing there, leaning casually on the door frame. He was wearing a blue shirt, that made his eyes stand out, and black formal trousers. His ginger hair was freshly washed and hanged floppily over his forehead, almost covering one eye. "Wow Mia," He said, his eyes wide. "You look... stunning." She smiled shyly, and looked down. Her hair was left curly, how he liked it, and loose, the curls cascading down her back. Her makeup was natural, however, her lips and nails were a bright red, to match the dress. The dress itself clung to her tightly, but the length and fit was much better, in her opinion. On her feet, she wore black high heels, although Fleur had charmed them so they were as comfortable as her muggle converse that she adored. "I must ask now, Miss Granger, do you kiss on a first date?" Fred asked, grinning cheekily.

"Well, Mr Weasley, it all depends on how it goes." She replied, winking.

"Then I promise to make this the best first date ever." He said sincerely. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and guided her to his old room.

"Taking me to your bedroom already? My my, you sure like to move things along fast."

Fred laughed with her before saying, "Well, it's not my room tonight." He opened the door, and Hermione gasped.

The room was beautiful. Rose pettles lined the floor, and were lightly falling down, materializing in thin air. In the centre of the room, which was now empty of the twins stuff they'd left at The Burrow, was a small table. There were plates, cutlery, glasses and romantic candles on it. The lighting was dim, and quite classical music was playing in the background. But it wasn't just that which made her gasp.

It was the wall. It was charmed to be a window. The clear glass allowed Hermione to see the beautiful forests and mountains in the distance. Also, the sun was setting, causing shadows to be etched on the ground and the sky to be hues of pink and purple.

"I would take you out but after the other night and the George thing today, I don't think she trusts any of the couples in the house. So after a lot of pleading to George and Bill, we made this. I hope you don't mind, I did my best with what I could." Fred mumbled in her ear from behind her.

She turned around and pinned him up against the door. She proceeded to push her lips against him, and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hermione, not that I'm complaining, but the date's not over yet." He said, smirking.

"You've already made this the best first date of my life." She replied quietly, smiling, before kissing him once more.

**A/N- Read, review, follow and favourite.**


End file.
